


ENTITLED

by Eccentric_Bambi, Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Angst, Cameos, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Imprinting, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, M/M, Mafia BTS, Mafia leader Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga Being an Asshole, Minor Character Death, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Past Torture, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rough Kissing, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Min Yoongi is so used to getting everything he wants. Drugs, sex, money. As a mob boss, that's what he expects.But with his hubris he attracts trouble, trouble in the form of a beautiful singer with a dark power written into his starry skin and venom in his honey laced words. A poison he can't help but want to keep to himself.A whole world opens up in front of his eyes, making him realize that the things he once deemed important seem far less important.¤ALTERNATIVELY¤Yoongi is enamored with a beautiful singer and kidnaps him to keep, not realizing that his actions have dire consequences.





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> This is being cross posted from my au twitter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (THIS WILL CONTAIN DARK AND TRIGGERING ELEMENTS! PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING!)
> 
> I don't write dark stories very often but I will try my best!

Night time is a very dangerous place. The earth changes, both in good ways and bad. 

 

Of course the moon is a beautiful sight, providing a sense of security and familiarity. Night time is a special time to allow eyes of all kinds, human and animal, to gaze out at their home, to really and truly see the universe beyond their tiny bubble of a planet. 

 

But of course it also means that beings of shadow and darkness thrive. Where they would turn away from the sharpness of the sunshine and it’s warmth they embrace the dark like an old friend. 

 

These beings control the most looked over yet most important parts of the world. Behind the scenes where no one would think to look or dare to walk in. And it was from here that they could evade suspicion and ensure their success. 

 

This is their story. 

  
  


Everyone who was everyone knew of Suga aka the Leader of all of BNGTN, the highest of the high. He was terrifying to be in the same room with, let alone breathe the same air. Those not close to him did their best not to make him mad or upset his family members. Otherwise hellfire would have an entirely new meaning. And he was not a man to be trifled with.

 

Every day he got his coffee express delivered. Every day he accompanied his brothers Taehyung and Hoseok to their designated role for the day and every day he welcomed them back home. 

 

Home. A funny word if you thought about it. A place meant to shelter and protect, to nurture and keep you warm. But to them home held a different meaning. It meant never giving up, it meant never letting what you want escape your grasp. Even if you had to get blood on your hands more than once. 

 

To Suga. Family meant doing whatever it took to keep them safe. Meaning anyone who got in the way of that was immediately the enemy. And enemies were very bad for business.

 

Which brought him to now. Early morning. Sunny but freezing even for January. The turn of the new year has come and gone, giving rise to snow and gloomy weather. It covers their building in white and gray, matching the already dark white scheme. 

 

This place was important. It housed his employees and members, but from an outside perspective it served as another high class hotel in the heart of Gangnam Seoul. In other words, a money farm that never failed to take in extra dough. Which of course never hurt at all. 

 

Of course guests not tied to his family only went as far as the first ten floors. All other seven floors were for his use and his use only. Anyone uncomplaining with these rules would result not only in being banned but also questioned. 

 

Early weekend mornings always bring a slew of people looking to take dates to fancy hotels in hopes of getting lucky. Not what he intended his building for, but it wasn’t his business. Outsiders only knew him as Mr. Min, the handsome yet elusive hotel owner. And he would keep it that way. 

 

A yawn forced itself out of his throat on the chrome plated private elevator leading down the lower levels, forcing his face to scrunch up. Yoongi barely slept all night, busy working on his newest prospect. 

 

New recruits for BNGTN had come through the HQ in Busan yesterday, so he had made absolutely sure they weren’t moles for rival groups like SVT or BGB. Out of over forty recruits and new hopeful runners, only about twenty two of them showed any kind of potential. Now he needed to send Tae out to bring them here. What a pain really. 

 

As it was anywhere else in the building, falling into step with other people in the elevator was a common occurrence. One group of about four people get on three floors below the top. Three of them were all unfamiliar but wearing assistant uniforms. The other one however was a welcome sight. He nods his head at the man in front of him, showing a rare small smile. 

 

“Kihyun ah.”

 

Fair skinned yet fiercely tempered, Yoo Kihyun was a man of many talents and secrets that not even Suga himself would know. Nor would he need to ask. As long as it didn’t negatively affect his business then there was no issue. But Suga doesn’t worry, Kihyun could almost rival his stubbornness .

 

“Suga ssi. Good morning. You on your way to the bottom right? For the recruitment meeting?” Suga nodded. “Thought so. Turns out Shownu hyung is heading the trip. It’s kind of fascinating seeing him so busy.” 

 

Kihyun’s boss was known for his stoic behavior and seemingly incaring attitude but once something important enough to affect him came along, he was not at all the image people saw him to be. Like night and day, that one. 

 

“Sure. I can only hope his underlings are as hardworking as he is.”

 

Kihyun spluttered our a laugh, nervous but trying to hide it. But Suga is not one easily fooled. 

 

“Of course I am! How else would I be the second in command to him? Shownu hyung is a big bear, he’s only gonna accept the best of the best. Weaklings are meant to be at the bottom. That’s always what you taught me, hyung. You remember. Right?”

 

“Sure. I was the one who came up with that particular turn of phrase in the first place if you recall.” 

 

Kihyun only beamed back at him, not answering verbally. That was a large part of why he was such a trusted team mate. He always knew when and when not to talk. 

 

“How is everything on your end though, boss? Everything going good with Taehyung and Jin hyung?” 

 

“Fine. Tae is pulling in good revenue from his runs, and Jin… well he does what he does best and makes sure to keep my messes cleaned up.” 

 

Of course the implication behind those words was easily picked up. Where a mob boss goes, a cleaner is sure to follow. Picking up any messes and sweeping away loose ends. Surely both Shownu and LLBY’s leader Jackson understood that perfectly.

 

“Great. Oh by the way, are you coming to the get together tonight? Jackson and Mark finally cut the red ribbon at the new place early this morning. It’s gonna be great.”

  
  


“This morning? What kind of shitty club opens in the morning?” 

 

Neon lights and alcohol earlier than nine am? The fuck are they thinking? 

 

“Ah but hyung, it’s not just a club. It’s a special one. Instead of needing an id you need proof of affiliation with BNGTN in any way. It’s not about cigarettes, pcp, and shitty beer out of a tap, it’s about brandy and Cuban cigars, high class at its best. We booked a few entertainers for the night. I hope you will be there. Jin hyung told me what you liked.” 

 

Ah so it was one of those types of places. He thought it was just another trashy place. Maybe it won’t be a bad idea. And he needed to let off some steam anyways probably. 

 

“Well I suppose it sounds okay. As long as there is a reserved place for me.” 

 

Kihyun giggles as the elevator stopped on the last floor seven floors down. A plain white hallway is all that’s outside, off limits to normal people. It was such a genius idea to hide this place in an employees only area. The assistants scurry out first and leave the two alone to talk. 

 

“Sure. I didn’t forget about you, boss. And I have someone reserved just for you. Someone special who I think you will like.”

 

Yoongi’s eyebrows raise in question. But Kihyun, the little sneak, just winks at him and slips outside, not waiting. Yoongi grumbles to himself and begrudgingly follows. It was gonna be one of those days wasn’t it. 

 

And apparently, that was the case as people gave him secretive smiles and little laughs here and there when he asked what was going on. Was this whole place in cahoots about something? Was tonight really such a big deal? 

 

Kihyun gets into another elevator with one of the assistants before waving at him and closing the doors. A smug little smirk never leaving his face. 

 

At that Yoongi just growls and just decides to go find Taehyung down in the office. They need to eat this stupid run out of the way so they can come back tonight in time for this so-called party. 

 

It better be as good as Kihyun says it will be or he is gonna be so pissed. 

 

As expected he finds Tae in the lobby with little more than a backpack over his shoulder, a stark contrast to his usual over the top model outfit of just Gucci. Black slacks and a tight button with matching combat boots. It seemed mismatched but somehow he made it work? Sunglasses are nestled in his pale silver hair, making him look even more out of place. 

 

Yoongi knew he was more than unhappy to know that they would be acting like normal people today. Something they never ever did.

 

“Hyung,” Taehyung whined petulantly. “Why do we have to take the train? Why can’t we take the helicopter? It’s so much faster!”

 

Aside from being his biggest earning and best runner, Taehyung was also notorious for acting like a child at the worst of times. Yoongi glared at him sharply and yanked on his arm to drag him outside into the early morning light. It was still grey and gloomy with morning fog, meaning little to no people were about. A black mercedes waited in the drop off to take them to the train station.. 

 

“You know why it’s a bad idea. We would end up attracting attention to ourselves and that would all be on you. Now you know how important runs and recruitments are to me. We need this to go well.”

 

Taehyung still whined but didn't try to argue, only grumbled to himself as they got in the car to get to the station. 

 

“So what's going on when we get there? Take a train all the way back? That will only take longer.”

 

Suga pushed the hair from his face to properly speak.

 

“No. Only getting there will take time. Once we take care of business, there will be a helicopter waiting at the usual place for us just in case. The new recruits will come out this way on the train in the morning but we need to make it back before midnight.”

 

“Midnight? Why? Something happening?”

 

Hearing that Taehyung hadn't even heard was surprising. Considering his status be would have expected him to know at least before him. 

 

“Some kind of party. I dunno. But it's at the new place LLBY put together last week. Y’know the old pharma clinic that burned down?”

 

Taehyung nods, trying to get cozy in his seat. 

 

“The one we uh… ahem. Took care of because the owner didn't pay his protection fees? Yes I remember.” 

 

That was another job that LLBY did pretty well. Mr Lee, the old owner of the clinic, refused to pay his protection fees and thought he could escape with the money. But his plans were found out and needless to say, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Not with all his illnesses.

 

“Regardless, he's still in his little apartment with his wife, but if I see him try anything on my turf again. It'll be the last time.”

 

Taehyung scoffed and watched the buildings go by albeit sourly.

 

“I still can't believe you didn't kill him. After all the embezzling he did it would be more than plausible.”

 

“Sure. But the man was old and sick, already a foot in the grave. Best to let him suffer and die on his own then give him an easy out. “

 

Taehyung can't help but to snort loudly. 

 

“Even after all the shit we have done in all these years,, you're still a huge softie deep down aren't you hyung.”

 

Yoongi offers him a smile, weak but still there. If anyone were to hear this, he would be seen as a liable target for conniving underlings. With the amount of nameless and faceless people under him, there was most likely a handful that wanted to see nothing more than his humiliating fall from grace. 

 

“Only because I don't want the blood of an old soul on my hands. Let the fear eat him alive.”

 

“All right, whatever you say. Hey by the way, what is the name of the new recruiter anyway? Do I know them?” 

 

“I doubt it. He's rather new, an extension of LLBY. I think his name was um… Felix? Or something or other, I don't know. But he will be waiting for us at the train station. Our main HQ will have the recruits there already. Kihyun and Shownu are right behind us.”

 

Taehyung sighed and stared out the window. A similar Mercedes followed right behind them, holding the leader of his sub faction MONX Son Hyunwoo as well as Kihyun. The two were really close lately. Not like it was strange.

 

“I already miss my bed,” Taehyung complains. “Curse whoever came up with early rising.”

 

Yoongi could relate. A nice soft bed sounded wonderful, but as the boss he had duties to attend to. 

 

**2 hours later**

 

The train pulled into the station in Busan, the sun shining through the windows of Busan station. Thanks to the earlier of their departure, the sun was by now in the sky a good distance above the horizon. But a chill still hung in the air even with the sunlight. Walking in the throwing of people also eager to escape the train felt like hiding in plain sight, so Yoongi and Taehyung use that to their advantage to wait for the MONX members to join them. 

 

“Where are we headed first?” 

 

Yoongi glances around himself and spots what he was looking for, a civilian vehicle easily blending into the others in the pull up area for new arrivals. It’s a beat up old pickup truck but still sturdy. A white tiger sticker is planted on the front, a clear message that this person was not just a civilian. Not just anyone had that sticker. That had to be A driver sent by Felix.

 

“First we wait for Kihyun and Shownu. Then we go to the pickup area which is not too far from here. The new recruits and the recruiter will be waiting for us at Haeundae Beach before we head to HQ.” 

 

“The beach? Why there?” Taehyung asks. 

 

“Because no one will be there this time of year, it’s far too cold. It’ll give us the time to size up the fresh meat. Don’t want to take any moles into the main building do we?”

 

No, Taehyung supposes not. Still, a beach seemed a little too out in the open. But maybe that was where Yoongi’s genius shone through. Hide in the open. Footsteps come up behind than and normally they would go into defensive mode, but a nagging hissing tone made them stay right where they stood. 

 

“... And you should keep it hidden under your jacket! People will be able to tell we aren’t normal!”

 

Yup that’s Kihyun. Another voice answers and Yoongi can tell from the emotionless tone that it was Shownu. Those two, no matter how well in tune with each other they were, still butted heads about most things. Not negatively of course. Just in a way that it was obvious they have worked together a long time. 

 

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry about it. This is just another job.”

 

“Yeah! Another job that we can't slack off at!”

 

Taehyung sighed in a fed up manner, walking ahead first. The nagging and bland answering continued well along the way to the parking lot to the truck. A man With blonde wavy hair in unassuming clothes, jeans and a plain white sweater, stood leaning against the hood to greet them, a can of soda in his hands. He sizes them up obviously, his eyes narrowed. Cautious. That was always a good sign. Yoongi didn't appreciate slackers in his group.

 

“You Felix?” Suga asks. A scoff follows the question, followed by a long drink of soda.. 

 

“Depends. Who's asking? BGNTN or BTS?” 

 

The latter was the fakeout name spread around by information moles to people wanting to sneak into the group or steal Intel from unassuming members. If he knew what it meant, then he was legit.

 

“Hm. He knows it. Come on, let's get a move on,” Taehyung complains again and makes for the passenger side. Felix visibly relaxes and throws Suga the truck keys from his pocket and throws the can on the ground. . 

 

“Been waiting long?”

 

“A while, boss, but the boys will be glad to see ya. Having being stationed out here in Busan has been kinda troubling, especially to the younger ones with boundless energy. We can talk more later but let's get out of here first.”

 

Suga joins Taehyung in the front seat as Felix jumps in the bed. Kihyun and Shownu get in the back as well, probably used to riding in trucks like this. They will be fine. 

 

“Well. Let's get this show on the road.”

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes so hard. 

 

“Finally, fuck.”

 

TBC


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a while! I’ve had a lot of things to do! But I do hope you like this!

**¤CHAPTER START¤**

**Back in Seoul**

 

Mornings were always such a pain.

 

The sun wasn't warm enough. Frost covered windows were too cold and the air felt too wet. Sleeping in was the best thing someone could do for their mental health.

 

Unfortunately, for a particular boy sitting in front of a vanity mirror and staring at light tan skin blotchy from a lack of sleep and exhausted dark circles, that wasn't an option. Having been awake for only minutes but still grumpy, he scowled at his reflection once more. His dark hair needed to be washed and touched up, then his teeth brushed and flossed. But he just wanted his bed back.

 

“I hate you right now. I hope you understand that, you oversized rodent..”

 

Another boy, one with sun kissed skin, pronounced front teeth and full doe eyes responded back a bit too cheekily for his liking. How were people like this so early?

 

“Awww, you love me. I woke you up so you can prepare for tonight, of course.”

 

That sentiment was very much so being threatened right now. Who woke up before eleven for a nighttime show? Literally no one.

 

“Why couldn't I have slept longer? My gig isn't until tonight. _Tonight,_ as in _at night._ I could easily sleep until then. I feel like I'm running myself ragged.”

 

Dramatic? Probably. But in his heart and soul he felt it to be true. Still the doe eyed boy could only continue to be a ball of sunshine.

 

“That’s not true and you know it. You haven’t done a show in over a week. That’s so much time you have spent resting! You need to get off your lazy butt and work!”

 

Resting… more like spending that time mostly in his studio or with his family. He didn’t feel rested in the slightest bit.

 

“How did you get here before my manager again? Sejin hyung needs to stop letting you in...”

 

Doe boy snickered, pulling clothes from his closet.

 

“Your manager loves me, and in return he does things for me. Speaking of which he is downstairs to take us shopping for new clothes. Nothing says big night like new clothes.”

  


Puffy eyes once again roll and clothes are thrown in his lap. It would be faster probably just to go along with it. When this guy wants something, he does whatever he can to get it. In some ways, an admirable trait but in this pretense exactly, it was kind of annoying.

 

“Fine. But only for a little while. I’m tired and need my rest more than you do.”

 

Doe boy huffs and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at his hyung with gentle eyes.

 

“You know you can always back out if you really need to rest. It would not be hard to find them a replacement. Especially after… you know. That.”

 

Oh he knows. Doe boy doesn’t need to remind him of that.

 

“I’m okay kook. Everything is fine. This show will help me get back into my rhythm again. Besides. I need some of the extra money to pay for the repairs in the bathroom. I accidentally broke my mirror.”

 

Doe boy, or Kook, snorted in amusement.

 

“You really need to stop trying to do these things on your own Jimin hyungie. Why do you think I’m here?”

 

Yes. He knows that. But he doesn’t want to bring his baby here for useless reasons.  


 

He voices this out loud and only gets an unimpressed look in response.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jimin complains. “You don’t need to see those things.”

 

“Then why the hell am I here? I’m your assistant for a reason, college kid or not. I take time out of every day to help you. And this is why. You end up hurting yourself. So either you tell me yourself and I can make it easier or I will just ask Sejin-hyung. Either way you can’t get out of it. Now come on, I promise you can sleep more later if we go out for just a while.

 

Kook stands up and pulls Jimins blanket away from him, ignoring the protests. Finally Jimin sucks it up and pulls himself out of bed and waddles to his dresser.

 

“Ughhhhh fine. Only cuz I adore you. And we need to talk about your payment later. For a week ago.”

 

Kook holds a towel in his arms, smiling shyly.

 

“Aw hyungie you know I don’t care about that. I’m here to help you, seriously-“

 

But Jimin stops him with a hand up.

 

“Nonetheless I am still your boss. Therefore it is my obligation and JOB to pay you for your services. Now, if you are done complaining I will take my shower now. And we can discuss rates in the car. Okay?”

 

Kook wants to protest more, but only gets a stern look in response. Defeated he sighs and bows his head low.

 

“Yes, Jimin hyung.”

 

Smiling Jimin ruffles his hair.

 

“There’s my kookie. Wait for me in the foyer okay?”

 

Jimin doesn’t wait for a response and toddles to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. He decides that a quick outing doesn’t need something incredibly special looking. Some simple black slacks and blue satin button up, As well as his favorite combat boots, should be fine.

 

The hot water from the shower is quick to cloud up the room, but staring at his reflection in what is left of his mirror proves to be a challenge. It’s shattered in a few places, showing the ugly white backing behind it. But he can still see his face.

 

He’s incredibly pale, an unusual thing for him considering he is naturally tanned. His eyes are bloodshot and have dark circles beneath them. His cheeks also look incredibly gaunt. This month really took a huge toll on him. Perhaps Kook was right. Being alone for these things could seriously damage his health.

 

Weary but now wide awake Jimin quickly takes his shower, washing away the sweat and grime of yesterday’s events. He can faintly see a trickle of red flowing down the drain, as well as a shard of glass.

 

He really needs to learn to be more careful. Soon it won’t be just this small amount of stress. But at the least, these things won’t belong to him for long. If he had anything to say about it.

 

After scrubbing his skin pink and making sure no redness was left over in his hair, he manages to get dressed and apply his usual makeup. Only this time he has to hide his dark circles with just a little more concealer. Thankfully, he had the mind to also put on a pair of sunglasses just in case his makeup washed off. For any reason at all. Knowing Seoul, this place was very likely to start pouring out of nowhere.

 

So gathering his umbrella from the closet is also a good idea before he finally makes his way to the foyer of the house.

 

This place is larger than a standard house. With ten bedrooms instead of two or three, and four full bathrooms instead of two, he is certainly living in the lap of somewhat luxury. But he had his own worries. Keeping a job longer than a few months seemed to be difficult. As his previous clients were wary of his methods and if they seemed untrustworthy, he was paid more and then abandoned. Sure the pay was good, but he was already running his savings low. Which was why he needed this job. A new nightclub in Seoul would be sure to bring in patrons. And not just any nightclub. It was apparently high class, not for those in the lower rungs of society. Meaning, with all his gucci and versace, he would fit right in.

 

Although there were… whispers. Whispers that things at this nightclub were more than they seemed. It wasn’t just the property of some high up CEO looking to give booze and cigars. This place was holding a dark secret. And thanks to the many eyes and ears he had in this city, he could tell that he had to be careful not to let this place, or it’s otherwise illegally operating clients, get under his skin.

 

All he had to do was sign a contract, agree to work there for as long as he can, and make his money. Besides, it wasn’t like he was a stripper or anything. That would have been… a last resort if anything. He prided himself in his body, but it was his magical pipes that really paid the bills.

 

The staircase was a cool marble in the color of sky blue, flecked with golden striations to mimic natural looking stone. The staircase was of well aged hundred year old birch wood, imported directly from the United States.

 

Finally he meets his assistant in the wonderfully cool foyer, giving him a once over to make sure he was dressed appropriately. Kook was well put together in a dark navy suit and black dress shoes, his pretty chestnut colored hair swept up to show his forehead. A real heart killer this one.

 

“You clean up wonderfully, baby bun. I’m glad I took you shopping that day. T shirts and jeans aren’t gonna take you very far in my world.”

 

Kook beamed at the praise, offering a crystalline amethyst bowl to Jimin that was filled with a sweet smelling water with small flower petals floating on the surface. Jimin accepts the gesture by running a hand through the water and flicking droplets onto his hair and then doing  the same to Kook before placing the bowl back on a marble column pedestal by the front door and making his way outside.

 

“I could say the same for you, Jimin hyung. Far better than me, I’m sure.”

 

Jimin and Kook walked forward to the all black SUV waiting for them in the small courtyard, a driver offering the doors open for them. Once inside they exit a giant wrought iron gate and into the rich suburbs of Incheon.

 

“Did everything last night go off well?”

 

Jimin crosses his legs in the backseat and hums, observing the other houses similar to his in the neightborhood.

 

“Yes, but not without some minor setbacks. Remind me to pay a visit to teacher before we come back home. I need her advice on how to deal with the after effects of cleansing. No wonder I feel so drained.”

 

Kook hums and jots it down in a planner sitting open on his lap.

 

“Of course. Where shall we go first? It is all up to you.”

  


As he scribbled, the car makes it’s way into the city.

 

“I wish to go downtown. I heard they’re having some good sales there.”

 

Kook snorts.

 

“Sales? You can easily buy the whole building if you wanted.”

 

True. But he likes to feel normal.

 

“Well, maybe I actually like to save money.”

 

The driver nods in acknowledgement and begins to drive to their destination. Looking out the window proves to be calming for him, as it always is. Jimin always had a special connection to this place. Not just the city, but the people living here as well. All of them led such precise yet meaningless lives. Unaware or ignorant of the evil plots of government officials or worse, the deep dark and twisted web of criminals with their hands deep in the city. Not petty criminals, with nothing but a handgun and heroin in his veins as he robs a bank. No, he knows of something more. Of the nameless faces controlling the drug trade, the nightclubs, the weapon cartels. Mafias, gangs, mobs. The ones who cared little for others than their own, and only about making money. So his blood boiled to know that the place he was going to be employed under was under such an environment.. But he was okay with only being a surface level employee, the one that all others saw as just as a singer.

  


It would not only protect him, it would also protect those underneath him. The thought makes him look to his side at his beautiful and wonderful assistant.  His angel bunny who, no matter the troubles and hardship, stood next to him through it all. Looking at him and knowing how he can seem so studious and alert, so loyal and sweet, makes pride swell deep within his chest.

 

He was so much like a little brother, someone who made sure that he wasn’t alone. That he was here to help. And to Jimin, nothing in this world was more precious to him.

 

“Kookie. Have you taken your end of the year tests?”

 

Scribbling some more, Kook sighs and all at once his mask slips and he is once again just a boy. A boy in clothes worth more than his entire tuition.

 

“Not yet. But it’s coming soon. I have a feeling the professors are gonna be on my ass. But thankfully, I have a whole week to study. And that gives me time to help you, hyung.”

 

Then that facade disappears, and he’s back to his usual stoic self. Now he wasn’t just Kook, the naive and struggling college Kid from SNU. Now, he was Jeon Jeongguk, assistant and chauffer to Park Jimin, the most acclaimed crooner and entertainer this side of the Han River.

 

As well as the rightful heir to the most powerful dark Witch and coven leader in all of South Korea.

 

______________________________________________

  


**BACK IN BUSAN**

 

A house sat on the far edges of Busan, hidden by trees and surrounded on all sides by farmland. With two stories and expensive security fences on all sides, it’s an uninvasive yet efficient place to hold meetings not meant for the eyes of the outside world. And with the countless vehicles parked in front with tempered bulletproof glass, such meetings are already in place.

 

Suga and his entourage arrive in two cars. One with him, Taehyung, Kihyun, and Shownu. The other was full of people who worked security for the ones who called him here to make plans. They were bodyguards in a way, there to make sure no one was able to get the jump on any of them.

 

Pulling into the driveway, Suga has to cover his face from the harsh morning sun, pelting him with heat despite the still chilly air. Taehyung on the other hand is well prepared with sunglasses on his face.

 

Kihyun and Shownu stand with them as Felix takes the truck to one of the two garages a few yards from the main house.

 

“Ugh. I forget how desolate this place is. If it weren’t for being so secretive, I would have just said to have it moved to the city.”

 

Suga smiles at his friend, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket. Taehyung sure liked to complain.

 

“You know why we can’t do that, tiger.”

 

Taehyung turns up his nose at the name, ignores the amused expressions on Kihyun and Shownu’s faces.

 

“Don’t call me that. Please. You know I can’t stand it.”

 

Yes Suga knows it. Doesn’t mean it’s not funny.

 

“My point still stands. This place is the best one, Busan is too small to effectively hide an entire base like this. Besides, it’s nice to get away from the city now and again.”

 

Still he pouts, but chooses to say nothing. Kihyun decides to take the lead, and that’s just fine with Suga. Shownu takes the back and waits for them to approach the house. It always pays to be on edge in this line of work.

 

Felix comes back and is quick to let them inside the house. It’s wide open, What with it being a big house and all. Lots of walls have been knocked down to form a big open room. A long wooden table is the focal point of the room. A kitchen sits in the far back of this room, with food already cooking as people kill about the room, probably waiting for him to arrive. Conversation is at a full peak by now, though filled down in volume.

 

Felix knocks on the wall near the door and gains their attention. He speaks in a very heavy Australian accent, hinting to his foreign status.  


 

“Oi ya slacking fucks, the boss is ‘ere. Get off ya asses and make room, alrigh’? We gots important stuffs to be talkin about.”

 

Everyone in the room scrambled to find seats at the table except those in the kitchen. They continued doing what they were doing. Yoongi was pleased to see that as he neared, they all bowed their heads in respect. Now that he can count, he can see that a small few of the lower faction leaders are here, though not all.

 

From LLBY only Bambam is here, without Jackson and Mark surprisingly. Wonho, from Kihyun’s MONx faction, is also here, as well as some from his own like Jooheon and Hyungwon. All are apparently getting along well. They must have cut a really good deal.

 

Otherwise, the rest of them are people he has never met before. A few are clearly seasoned workers, as they stare hardly at the table in their bows. And then there are the few that stand out like a sore thumb. Fresh meat, new kids, etc etc. the reasons why he was here at all. The new recruits, although few, are the result of hand picked groups by his faction leaders themselves.

 

If this was all he was left with then he was sure that they had to be the best. That was for him to see for himself.

 

“Hey boss,” Bambam greets him enthusiastically. “Jackson and Mark are back home, taking care of the grand opening for tonight. Hopefully we can get this done quickly.”

 

Suga nods and takes his place at one of the far ends of the table. Kihyun and Shownu take his left side while Taehyung and Bambam are directly at his right. He stares at the new recruits and watches as they do not shake in his presence. Good. He likes that they were so disciplined.

 

“We’re all glad to see you here so fast boss,” Wonho pipes up from near Kihyun. “We all know how much of a bitch that journey can be, especially so early in the morning.”

 

Now that he looked, all of them looked well rested. Perhaps as a result of getting here yesterday and getting some sleep. Something he did not have the luxury of enjoying. Sighing he motions for the heads to continue.

 

“Right,” Bambam starts. “These guys are the new recruits. We hope that they are good enough to pass your evaluation.”

 

Sure enough, the new recruits are quick to pick up their heads and eagerly await his instructions. Another plus. Attentive and eager to learn, they surely seemed to be a good group. He knew he trusted his heads for a reason.

 

Surely this meeting will go well. Now to get into it.

 

“Great. Now that I am finally here. Why don’t we get this party started?”

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 2 END**

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Next chapter Yoonmin will finally meet ;) and more important characters are to come!


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet

NORMAL POV

HOURS LATER

5:00 PM

  
Jimin and his heir found themselves in front of his vanity yet again that day, after a series of well deserved naps and his visit to the teacher of course. With a newly stocked wardrobe and new cosmetics he figured that it would be prudent to get ready for the night. Hopefully all goes well with this job. He had been dying for a hobby that didn’t drain his energy like most jobs he would otherwise do as coven leader. One might think that as a leader that he would have money. But no, he was leader in name and in name only. He only had to appear at meetings and festivals to ensure his rule, but behind the scenes he was just another witch. Powerful yes, and influential across the city, but with his dwindling bank account he didn’t feel like it.

“I can’t believe I spent so much money on clothes, that could have went into stockpiling my pantry for the solstice and your birthday…”

His second in line heir, Jeongguk, could not properly rule for him as a human until he was christened on his next birthday and blessed by their deities with powers. And that was in a whole three weeks. So for now, his third head was in charge of all that. Jeongguk snorted, keeping his comb steady as he styled Jimin’s hair across his forehead.

“You need to look good, hyung. I hear the owner of the club is a real hardass and only wants the best of the best. I already know you’re gonna knock his socks off but it is good to be prepared.”

He had heard that as well. With only a name, Jimin could not know for sure if this person was an old greasy man just eager for eye candy or someone his age with too much power in such a little time.

“This man, Min Yoongi… I do hope he makes it worth my time. Perhaps a pre ritual blessing for good luck will help us.”

Besides the crippling expense at his own energy, he wanted to feel normal. Humans had ways of making new jobs and making more money with even the simplest of things. They’d go far if they weren’t so self destructive. After all, a high end club that was looking for well trained and classy singers instead of strippers and whores was something he had only heard of from the districts of Gangnam, or even in foreign places such as Shanghai, Tokyo and Moscow. America had yet to put it’s claws into such businesses though, as their own power was slowly but surely going into warfare instead. A shame really.

“I’ll help with the preparations. After I am done making you up of course.”

With a pout he lets Jeongguk finish putting makeup on him and finally sees the outfit picked out for him. He raises a skeptical eyebrow.

  
“Are you sure about this, Kook? I can just wear something I already own…”

“But what would the fun be in that? Besides, I am certain they’ll be able to tell. I am your heir for a reason. Now stop complaining and put it on. Also… I heard this from a pretty little bird in the cage, but apparently the rumors of him owning half the city and being the head of the largest crime syndicate in Korea is true. So it's best that we're careful tonight.”

Jimin can't help but snort out loud.

“Careful how kook? They're human, what threat are they to us?”

Kook smiles and swipes reddish pink gloss across his lips.

“You know that's not what I mean. I do think we need to be careful, but I mean it in a way that we don't expose ourselves enough that they have to know of our power. We don't want to be the reason an entire crime system falls on its knees overnight. That won't look good on their resumes. And I'm human too.”

Of course, Jimin knows such that a thing can happen very easily, almost frighteningly so. A well placed curse here, another hex there and they could have it all. But such things would be at the expense of the humans and their mental health, as well as his own essence. It's very tricky. One wrong step and instead of spilling someone's guts metaphorically for information, someone can quite literally spill their guts everywhere. Viscera is not on his list of things to see anytime soon. Probably not Kook either.

“Okay, we will make sure to up our protection pouches for three hours to five, just in case. Are we done? I'm anxious to meet our insiders and eyes today before we actually reach the venue.”

Jeongguk hums thoughtfully and applies more things to his face before allowing him to look in the mirror.

“Okay hyung we're done. Have a look, I think I have outdone myself this time if I do say so myself, huh?”

Indeed, Jimin was surprised yet again by Kook’s ability to transform his face. With concealer and highlighter, he hid the dark circles and puffy cheeks. With a hint of eyeliner and eyeshadow he hides the slightly swollen from sleep eye bags. Here was a mask that he wore on a day to day basis, leading his coven with an iron fist.

His outfit screamed rich and eligible bachelor, an outfit exclusive ensemble that brought out his feminine side. He wore an all silver jacket with just the slightest hint of glitter throughout the threads, form fitted to his lean yet skinny body. Light gold buttons running down the jacket, accentuating the all black dress shirt underneath. Tight leather pants hug his vulpine hips, making them curvy and desirable.

And of course to match his favorite ankle high Doc Martens in a limited addition holographic gold. Pink glitter was dusted across his cheeks and Kook helps him put in his favorite silver contacts.

Now he looks badass. Like a true witch, a true leader. Dangerous and cunning, voluptuous and innocent. This was the Park Jimin he was born to be. And he loved feeling this way despite the side of him that felt all the insecurities of running a coven bubbling under the surface. A side of him that no one had to know about.

“I know they won’t be able to keep their eyes off of you.”

Okay gross. Jimin scrunches up his nose and adjusts the jacket around his shoulders, lifting his head to stare down the edge of his nose into the mirror. Kook stands beside him, dressed similarly but all in black. The perfect other half. His confidant, his mood maker. His best friend.

“Let’s get going then.”

  
The car ride was relatively silent. Jeongguk sits in his spot behind the wheel, fingers tapping the leather in his usual nervous tic. Jimin sits in the backseat, staring out at the world through a foggy window. The sky had become grey and heavy with rain clouds. It would no doubt start pouring soon. Good thing they had emergency umbrellas in the trunk. He would not be able to stand looking like a drowned rat.

“Are we going straight to the venue?”

Jeongguk has to think for a moment before shaking his head.

“We have two hours til your stage. And an hour to the venue opening, but since you’re performing you will be let in half an hour early to get ready. I think it would be good for you to eat something now because as far as I know, they don’t have food. You might go hungry if we don’t.”

As if on cue Jimin feels his stomach give an answering growl in hunger. Right… he hadn’t eaten since lunch. The blessing charm he did before leaving the house took up a bit of his energy. So maybe Kook was right.

“Is there any places in mind?”

They turn into the high end area of Gangnam. Of course.

“Yes. There is a coffee shop and cafe nearby. Maybe we can catch a late meal there. I know you like to have caffeine before singing.”

Jimin nods, smiling to himself.

“Great. Let’s go there."

Soon the pair find themselves in a moderately sized yet high end cafe located in between a bunch of skyscrapers. It was a cute little building with two stories, the upper half most likely residential. The cafe itself seemed popular with trust fund baby college students and office workers high on the social ladder.

Jimin felt somewhat out of place. But thanks to Kook he was able to blend in easily. It was obvious by the way people looked at him walk past them with admiration and intrigue in their eyes. But they were not important to him. So he keeps his head high and looks for an empty seat amongst the tables and window booths. They find a good booth that looks out into the crowded streets in this area, populated by department stores and famous jewelry outlets as well as game arcades and hotels. Truly a place of commercial wealth and false confidence.

“This place is crawling with magical creatures and their energy. And not the kind I care much for.”

Jimin shuddered, rubbing at his arms. He could just feel the negative and positive energies buzzing on his skin. It too far from here, on a bus stop bench, were two young women dressed head to toe in high end fashion and accessories. But Jimin could see through the glamour easily. They stared too straight and barely breathed like statues. And they watched humans with an eager and nasty glint in their shiny contact lenses.A lustful energy radiated from both of them, a lust and hunger for blood.  
Jimin huffs and pulls up his jacket collar. This energy was giving him bad vibes.

“I can see you felt those two as well. Didn’t know they came this far in the city.”

Kook seemed too enamoured with the menu in front of his eyes. Jimin sneered and tore his eyes from the window to also peruse the menu.

“Damn vampires. Can’t stay in their areas can they? If they kill more humans than their agreed share, the hunters will be on their asses.”

Kook snorted in amusement, brushing his hair back his forehead.

“Well, you and I know firsthand how greedy such creatures can be. Though you have more to show from that than I, hyung.”

Jimin shivered, the phantom pain from a long since healed scar across his abdomen rippling through his body. He huffs and slips the menu closed.

“Yeah. Glad it’s been a while, I don’t care to have another interaction anyone soon.”

Luckily a waitress comes over and they order quickly, a cup of iced americano for Jimin and caffeine free hot chocolate for Kook. Jimin smirked once she leaves, kneeling into his palm.

“Despite all of the crazy shit we’ve been through, you’re still a child at heart.”

Kook laughs to himself, a red flush across his face.

“I don’t like bitter things.”

That seemed to be the end of that discussion as soon the waitress came back with their orders.

With half full stomachs of banana milkshakes and vanilla frosted cake, the pair ind themselves back in the car half an hour later. Kook had gotten a business text saying that the owners of the club would be arriving from a trip to Busan soon, and wanted to meet them before Jimin performed.

Neither were affronted by the idea, but Kook thought it best to do a pre protection circle beforehand. Just in case the rumors of the owner being crazy are true or not.

“What sorts of things can I expect here?”

Kook stops at a red light and takes the time to swallow down a gulp of cooled lemon water in a bottle.

“Lots and lots of eyes.”

Jimin sighs, looking out the window. It’s somewhat cold, even for February. There is condensation on the window, a sign that rain will start soon. Perhaps they should hurry and make it there beforehand. They can do the ritual in the bathroom or something.

“Are we the only ones of our kind to be there?”

The light flashes green and the vehicle pulls forward slowly.

“As far as I know, the bouncer is not a human. He is in fact one of us. Someone on the inside is as well, and I’m sure the name and alias will be familiar to you. Does KSJ ring a bell?”

An involuntary gasp leaves Jimins lips and he has to cough to hide his surprise. Kook raises an eyebrow.

“Really now? He’s there? Amazing. I’ve not seen him in a dogs age. Not since the revolt of the raven coven in Busan a few years back. Has he been there the whole time and not even My second Head knew about it?”

Kook huffs and nudges the car through the slow traffic.

“Not that I am aware of hyung. Nothing gets past him, at least not anything that he knows of. We speak as often as we can.”

His second was an intelligent and brilliant person. Someone capable of knowing anyone and anything. So for something like this to get past them… it must have been quite an airtight secret. Perhaps he was observing their inner workings? Or helping them with his own powers to further their hold on the city? Either way, a witch in a den of corrupted humans must be well fed.

All the negative energies that reside inside of humans are like power sources, making those humans like batteries to dark witches, especially shadow workers like Jimin. Evil witches did not exist in their world, only those born in the shadows and given no choice but to work with what they are given to survive. Such is the way of the world and the circle of life. Light workers, or ‘sun witches,’ Were considered a neutral companion in the hierarchy of magical beings. All witches were companions in one way or another, despite the differences in powers.

Many witches on opposite spectrums often find themselves in the same coven. Sometimes a single coven can have up to thirty or forty witches at a time. Many of which can be a mix and match of the two. Sometimes the light workers needed a hex or a curse for their enemies, and the shadow workers needed a healing hand

 

Both types existed harmoniously in tune with one another. They had to. For survival and the wellbeing of their kind.

And as far as Jimin knew, Kook was looking more and more like a light worker than a shadow worker. His skills, however faint and deeply buried, were deeply in tune with those of the empath, a typical light type of magic. He was in tune with people around him, able to pick up on feelings and vibes, both positive and negative. Should he cultivate and help those powers grow, he should be a powerful empathetic healer when the time comes, using his own energy to positively affect those around him. And that’s if he chooses the path of light.

For any reason, should he choose to stray down the shadow worker path, his skills could be twisted into something darker. Instead of using his energy to heal and help those suffering, those powers could be twisted into a deeply rooted chain and used to manipulate the way a person feels. If Kook wants a specific feeling and uses it for power, then it won’t be a form of healing. But a curse.

Jimin has seen plenty of these wicked empaths in his day. Witches that go power hungry and use their powers to hurt people for their own gain. One tends to become overwhelmed with emotions and a tendency to go mad would not be far fetched.

So Jimin hoped, with all his dark little heart, that Kook did not stray and stayed on the right path. In the light.

Surely Kook could feel how tumultuous his emotions were, but he must be ignoring it for now. At least he hopes so.

“We’re here. They’re waiting at the back door.”

Kook pulls into a side street between tall skyscrapers and down a long alleyway, the journey dark and gloomy thanks to all light being blocked by the buildings on all sides. Jimin is thankful for his night vision, but Kook has to use the headlights.

Perhaps that blessing was looking more and more like a good idea. After a brief drive through countless alleyways they come into the parking lot of their destination with only a few other vehicles there. An all white Mercedes Benz as well as a solid black jaguar.

The building itself was rather… discreet. A plain one story building with no windows and a cliche box shaped foundation. Part of the building, the farthest side from them, was connected to one of the skyscrapers. Was this seriously the best they could do? Weren’t the mafia like, super millionaires?

Jimin looked upwards at the sky, feeling a drop of water hit his face. It was going to start pouring soon. How ironic.

“Guess we’re in the right spot. They did say to look for a black jaguar in the back parking lot.”

Kook helps him get the umbrellas out of the trunk, and just as well because not a moment later as it closed with a thud, droplets begin falling from the sky.

“Are we the only ones here?”

Kook shrugs and leads him to the big metal door in the buildings side. It was a small structure but he had a feeling in his gut that this was just a facade for the real deal. Explains the lack of pomp and circumstances as with usual trashy clubs.

“This is the discreet entrance meant for entertainment staff and performers. The front entrance is bound to be more lively. Perhaps now is as good a time as any to prepare the blessing?”

Jimin sighs and nods his head, his footsteps across the gravel crunching yet light.

“Give me the ingredients. I’ll try to make it quick.”

Kook has a small black bag hidden in his own regular one, the fabric made of a soft velvety material and thin drawstrings. He hands it over carefully and holds Jimins umbrella as they stop at the entrance door. Jimin reaches in with his long and pale fingers, finding the sharp tip of a small metal knife with a jeweled handle and shiny blade.

“Oh youthful one, you who resides in the darkness to shed light on our misdeeds. Please give me the strength to resolve and relieve the torment of my heart.” He places the tip at his cheek to slightly pierce the flesh, allowing a flow of crimson to cover the edge. “Grant me your protection and of those around me. And drive fear of the shadows into the hearts of my enemies. So it is said, so it shall be done.”

Jimin takes the bloodies knife and draws in the air, watching as the very shadows themselves converge into a wispy tendril to capture the droplets of his blood, a singular cloud of red appearing in the air like smoke. An x, as well as a single rosebud, burns into ashes in the gloomy weather before dissipating into the atmosphere. Beside him, Kook mirrors the next words that come from his mouth with precise and unerring perfection.

“Praise the shadows. Envy the light.”

______________________________________________

Min Yoongi was a patient man. He liked to think he was really good at being patient. However the long fly back to Seoul proved to be tiring and draining. Far more so than he expected. Perhaps it was the lack of naps taken in between meetings and new business deals that caused this sudden lethargy. And with his exhaustion came a lower level of patience.

Taehyung was at least pleased to be home. His boundless energy and eagerness to escape the helicopter was seen in his anxious leg bouncing and lip biting.

Touching down into the helipad only an hour and a half before opening the club proved to be their saving grace. It gave them enough time to get ready and meet the entertainer of the night. From what he heard, this singer was in high demand and worked at a reasonable rate. So if all goes well, and he didn’t expose them all, he would have a new employee under his name. The name of Min Yoongi, not Suga.

After the helicopter drops them off on top of his building, he and Taehyung as well as Shownu and Kihyun make their way down into the building. It was probably a strange decision to attach the club to his second hotel location but it was pretty convenient on a time crunch. Some helpers and assistants helped him find his main office on the top floor that doubles as a private master suite and his second home. There was already an outfit waiting for him laid out by the stylist. Yoongi huffs and quickly jumps into the shower to meet his singer. He just hoped they were nice. Taehyung has done a background check on him but didn’t have a photo. Only that his name was Park Jimin and he was a struggling young man hoping to make ends meet and needed this job pretty bad. He had better be more than impressive. Yoongi only wants the best.

Getting into the club itself was a secret in and of itself. As the big boss, he overrode any and all passwords put in place by Jackson and his two co-heads of LLBY. All he had to do was send the door guards a look and he was in. But he had to admit, those guys really took the time to make this place pretty invisible to normal people. It looked like a boring staff only hallway in the skyscraper lobby, which was a hotel because of course. The walls are a soft cream color with a crimson carpet and gold designs interlaced into its fabric. But through the hallway was an elevator with only one single destination. Down.

Yoongi and Taehyung wander down a darker themed hallway. Soft cream is replaced by jet black, and the carpet is a single color. Blood red. This hallway goes a little longer, maybe twenty feet or so. At the end is a big set of double doors made of hardwood and iron hinges.

The inside of the club was incredibly luxurious. There was somehow two floors to the whole thing, the bottom one a mix between a bar and lounge with open space in the center for dancing. The upper half, a loft, was apparently for the most VIP members of the group. Meaning him and his other heads. Shownu, Jackson and their groups. He would have to look at it properly to see how comfortable it was. The seats down here were like mini recliners of a dark red leather and situated around round wooden tables. All the tables had ashtrays and information pamphlets.

A stage of solid and polished cherry wood was at the far left corner of the club, meant to be the main focus for the club. It had black and crimson striped curtains on either side, with a door on the right. Probably backstage. No doubt his singer was here already. It was only half an hour to opening now. Taehyung bounces eagerly in place.

“Are we finally gonna meet this new singer?” Taehyung asks. Yoongi scuffs a shoe on the floor and lotions for Taehyung to follow him to the back door. The wall of liquor behind the bar seems to beckon him but ignores the urge to drink his night away. He has things to do.

“I hope so. They should be here by now.”

The door is not as heavy as the main entrance, but still kind of squeaks on the hinges. It’s another hallway, this one not as luxury based. This one is just with a concrete floor and brick walls. Three doors line the sides, two on the right and one on the left. A fourth door is at the very end, set into the wall rather eerily with an exit sign above it in neon red. These have to be staff rooms and that one is the emergency exit. Kudos Jackson, kudos. You sure outdid yourself this time.

“He really thought it through huh. Wow, he isn’t your second in command for nothing.”

Well, technically he was the second only in terms of their group's dynamics. He was the leader of LLBY but not second in the main group. That title went to his best friend, Hoseok. Not Shownu’s Shin Hoseok but Jung Hoseok. J hope as he liked to be known by.

In that regards, Jackson’s second in command was Bambam, with Mark Tuan right behind. Shownu and Kihyun were like equals, despite Shownu being the leader. Kihyun liked to nag him but it was for his own good after all. Wonho and Jooheon took up the reins as the third and fourth respectively. Altogether they made quite the dynamic.

“I want to see him after this. I hope he’s nearby.”

Yoongi noticed that the first door had light streaming from underneath the door, as well as a plaque next to it. On it they read two names. Park Jimin and Jeon Jeongguk. The latter had to be his bodyguard. No self respecting singer in a place like this went without one. He was a smart one.

Yoongi clears his throat and raised his hand to knock on the door. Some shuffling can be heard before they get an answer.

“Who is it?”

The voice is low but childlike, a curious lilt in the tone. Even Taehyung rose an eyebrow at that.

“I was told you would be here. It’s Min Yoongi and Kim Taehyung. I am the owner.”

There’s a brief pause of silence before more shuffling can be heard. What were they doing in there?

“Come in,” the same voice finally answered, more cautious but polite this time. Yoongi shared a look with Taehyung before they enter the room.

The room Is plain but clean. The floors are an all black tile and the walls are a white stucco with gold trim. A dressing vanity was pushed up against the far wall, cosmetics and all sorts of beauty products sat on the surface. A few women have combs and makeup brushes in their hands. Probably a few hired hands by Jackson. But that isn’t what interests him. It’s the two people standing just in front of the vanity. Specifically the shorter one on the right.

**_‘Wow. He’s beautiful.’_ **

“Min Yoongi-ssi, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the said man purrs, his voice sweet like honey and milk. “My name is Park Jimin, and this is my friend and bodyguard, Jeon Jeongguk.”

This was not the childlike voice he heard before. This sweet one matched more with his face. He was small but had a lean muscular physique. His cheeks were somewhat chubby and contrasts with the sharp angles of his jawline. His eyes were cutely scrunched up into a smile, disappearing into crescents. Those eyes that were akin to silver but had a bright fiery passion hiding deep underneath.

He realizes he is probably staring and quickly clears his throat.

“Yes, of course. I take it you have found the place okay?”

Beside him, Taehyung snorts, which he ignored. The taller man beside Jimin, Jeongguk if he remembered right, crosses his arms across his suit jacket. He was taller, almost a whole half head higher than Jimin. But he was making a few extra movements that showed how nervous he hoped not to be. He too was muscular, more so than Jimin was. Height and muscle mass was nothing if you weren’t confident though. Yoongi knew that he would easily be able to dispatch him- Wait why was he thinking that when they only just met? Stupid violent brain.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Ah, so he was the one who spoke before. He seemed young, if his eagerness to defend Jimin was of any hint. Young and naive. A muscle man with a heart of gold and stomach of chopped up steel. Too young for this work.

Well as long he stays out of the way and does his job, then he will be fine.

“Well, as I said before, I am the owner. This is Kim Taehyung, my friend and co-owner.”

The words fall from his mouth in a confident yet nonchalant tone, and Taehyung seemed surprised by the sudden announcement but quickly holds his head even higher, if that was possible.

“Pleased to meet you Yoongi-ssi and Taehyung-ssi,” Jeongguk says slowly. “I hope our situation works out.”

Yoongi once more appraised Jimin, and finds that those intense silver eyes are once more back on him. Where did they even sell contacts like that? Ah well, it’s time to get a move on. He smiles at the beautiful man, noting the cute pink across his cheeks.

“We open in twenty minutes. I hope to speak with you before your performance, Jimin-ah. I’m sure that it will be a splendid spectacle.”

In a split moment of indecision, he holds out his hand for Jimin to take. Jeongguk watches as his boss does so, and Yoongi lifts it to his mouth for a soft peck atop his knuckles, his skin cool yet soft. The pink spreads further and he feels heat in his stomach. That was dangerous.

“Of course, I will find time to see you. The pleasure would be all mine, Yoongi-ssi.”

Yoongi grins and lets him go to exit, his lips numb.

**_‘No, the pleasure is mine, my dear.’_ **

 

 

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos n comments always appreciated!!


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proper meeting between the characters.

Min Yoongi likes to envision himself as having the patience of a saint. He could wait hours while on patrol and easily be able to go for days on difficult missions without losing his mind. But now he found that difficult. Taehyung has gone to check on Jackson and the guest list so that left him all alone. Not a good thing.

 

As he sat in the VIP lounge just minutes before opening, he could only see flashes of a certain face across his mind. His ring covered fingers tapped impatiently on the surface of the expensive cherry wood table before him, a cigarette in an ashtray burning through its length without attention. Over his head a fan worked hard to suck up the smoke. 

 

The VIP loft was empty, aside from him. But he could easily look between the golden handrail and pure marble white divider wall beside his head down onto the floor of the club. People bustled around trying to prepare the place for the incoming guests. The people on the stage polished and tuned the glorious grand piano made of crystalline glass.

 

Pink cheeks. Soft pillow like lips. Fierce yet soft silver eyes. A soft gentle voice that would set his body on fire, his head swimming wih images of kiss wet lips. A long slender neck that was begging to be filled with marks.  _ His _ marks. Yoongi groans and hides his eyes in his palm, the cigarette finally out.

 

‘ _ What’s happening to me?’ _

 

Not once in his life has he ever felt such a pull to someone. Someone who reeked of a dangerous innocence that would easily be torn apart under his fingers. An innocence that he so badly wanted to hold in his hands to cherish and hide only to slowly break apart at his desire. To watch as the pure light in those eyes dwindled into a debauched and sinful darkness. Darkness that he was already drowning in. 

 

Min Yoongi could tell what this feeling was. Many people in this world go through it constantly. It was different than his usual lust for a warm body or a good puff on a Cuban cigar. No, what he felt was more than just a simple physical desire. 

 

His was a desire deeper than that, a desire stronger than a simple fixation. This ran deep under the surface, consuming his brain and thoughts until it was all he could hear and see. It tore people apart from the inside. It made them crave every last bit of that cocaine or every last crumpled up won. Only one word could properly describe this dangerous yet intoxicating feeling. And it terrified him. 

 

_ Obsession. _

 

Rarely did the Min Yoongi himself get terrified of anything. Sure, there were times when a job didn’t go right and either he or one of his partners was hurt so terribly that he was afraid they wouldn’t make it to see the next day. But they always did.

 

This was different though. Yoongi didn’t do those hard drugs like most people in this world did. His group may supply and distribute them to the politicians and police officers in his pocket, but his members and heads never touched the stuff. 

 

Taehyung kept himself occupied with fashion shows and photography. Hoseok liked to dance and Jin owned his own restaurant. Bambam, Jackson and Mark all liked to Rap in their free time, having a soundcloud for anonymous tracks. Shownu and Wonho liked to dance too, just like Hoseok. Kihyun has his own online clothing brand and Jooheon was an anonymous video game streamer slash YouTube rapper. In short, all of them had a reason not to go down that road.

 

He could go the rest of his life without once touching cocaine or heroin or whatever else. Although he does occasionally get Bambam to bring him his favorite strain or chronic every so often. Marijuana was not nearly as bad and easy for him to kick. 

 

Yet nothing could be compared to this. He itched to feel soft warm skin under his fingers, to taste the mouth that looked like it tasted like how the sun felt. To bite purple and red marks into the flawless skin over and over until he was a pretty canvas, to push soft in bruised knees to the floor and worship him with the stars in his eyes and his lips wrapped tight around his flesh.

 

Oh fuck here he goes again. His brain would not let him rest for even a second. And the impatience to see him again was all but maddening. He can’t help the anxious glances to the stage, eyes trained on the darkened curtains and inviting back door to the dressing rooms. That pull was very very hard to ignore. Fire erupted along his skin every time he so much as remembered those eyes lingering on his own.

 

It would be so easy. To walk down the black velvet lined staircase to the ground floor and stride across the space to the door. To easily gain entrance and use his status to boss around the makeup ladies and that bulky naive bodyguard and finally be alone with the soft bodied beauty. How he aches to push him against the wall of the room and bite at his lips, at his neck. To feel soft hips against his fingers...

 

But Yoongi has more professionalism than that. It would not only terrify the cute singer, but it would also make him lose him as an employee. And Taehyung has warned him not to spook anyone who was innocent again. Not after last time. 

 

He could not even remember the face of the woman who once captivated his attention. How quickly she left him after he was a bit too aggressive with her. 

 

That woman, whose name was unknown now, was only the tiniest little pathetic spark compared to the raging inferno that was Jimin. He Could not help it.

 

Perhaps his thoughts were encompassing him for a long time, because he wasn’t paying attention to the person coming up the steps until a voice startled him.

 

“Suga hyung?”

 

He blinked and looked to the newcomer, seeing Jackson in a silver and black suit and his blonde hair slicked back. He definitely looked important.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Jackson nervously looked down into the club, eyeing the front door. 

 

“It’s about time to open. I figured you would want to greet the guests as they come in.”

 

Yoongi sighed and looked to the ashes forgotten in his ash tray. He would need someone to clean up.

 

“All right. I’ll be down. Thanks Jackson.”

 

The blonde gangster smiled and winked.

 

“That singer we hired wants to speak with you when the club is in full swing. Will you meet him up here?”

 

Yoongi nodded, almost too eagerly.

 

“As long as his body guard does not interrupt.”

 

To say Jimin was nervous would be a horrible understatement. This was his first gig in such a high end place like this. Perhaps Jeongguk was right. New clothes would be best for this. He was aware of the club opening but minutes ago, and the muffled sound of people in the club was reaching the hallway. He stood out here as a way to get air, knowing it was well ventilated with fresh air. 

 

Kookie stood next to him as they leaned against the wall, listening to the noise. As far as he was told bu the staff, he wasn’t set to perform until twenty or thirty minutes after opening. He would have a total of three performances tonight. One in a few minutes, one in the middle of the night, and one towards the end, around midnight. The club itself closed at two am. But there was no way he would stay that late. He was up early after all. 

 

But that was not what made him nervous. He knew Min Yoongi would want to meet and talk with him beforehand. Of what, he didn’t know. But ever since their meeting half an hour ago, he couldn’t get the way that the man looked at him out of his mind. Those eyes with filled with such interest and lecherous intent that he barely suppressed a shiver. 

 

“I can feel you overthinking. What’s going on?”

 

Jimin sighs and scuffs his feet on the floor. 

 

“This place is a cesspool of darkness.”

 

Kookie grimaced. 

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

Jimin nods, awkwardly biting on his lower lip. 

 

“It’s heavy. Like wading through a pool filled with jelly or cement.”

 

Through the flimsy door he could feel more and more of it as the club filled. Humans with more darkness and corruption in their hearts than he has ever felt before. And if he was tired before, he certainly wasn’t now. The darkness was definitely feeding his powers and he was certain that if he wanted, he could very easily raze this place to the ground. 

 

His own power could be hard to control. And the shadows linking him to his powers could be greedy for power that he could not handle alone.

 

“I can’t feel that, but I can definitely feel an overwhelming cacophony of greed and thirst for power. This place is definitely not going to be a good effect on my turning.”

 

Perhaps that was another reason to be worried. If they stayed too long in a place like this, his power could be warped and he would be led down the dark path. His light would be snuffed out and shadows would replace every last spark. 

 

Jimin hopes to the stars that it wouldn’t happen.

 

“Perhaps Yoongi ssi will allow me a flexible work schedule should I receive this job. We need to keep your interaction and presence in this place to a minimum.”

 

Kookie huffed but nodded, not wanting to be turned to the dark side.

 

“You need a healer, and I hope I can be that reliable. I know many of your enemies hope for me to turn against you, but it will be hell on earth and the ending of magic for that to happen.”

 

Sometimes it surprised Jimin how faithful Jeongguk was at times. He was once more reminded of how precious their bond was, a bond unable to be broken by anything this world had to offer. And it warmed his dark little heart to no end.

 

“Jimin ssi?”

 

A young woman dressed in a waiters outfit catches his attention as she peeks through the backstage door. 

 

“What is it?”

 

She gulped and averted her eyes. She was nervous, probably aware of the true inhabitants of the club.

 

“Yoongi ssi has requested your presence.”

 

Shit. Being alone with him meant being near his darkness, something he had more than enough of. It also meant that he would easily be able to see what the other man desired of him, if anything. He would be able to sense every last second of those eyes on him, of those words dripping with attempted seduction.

 

Jimin couldn’t stop the shivering this time. And it felt strange to fear someone this much. But not for his own safety. For Yoongi’s. One wrong move or rude word said and he could easily end up being drained of his essence. Jimin would be forced to bring his coven into this, something he didn’t want to do. 

 

There was a reason his coven was the biggest. It meant they were strong and ruthless. A bunch of humans with overinflated egos won’t stand a chance against the forces of an angry coven.

 

“I’ll be out. Kookie, you think you can entertain yourself for a while?”

 

Quietly he boy affirms this, and they follow the worker out into the club. Now it’s a party. 

 

People dressed in fancy gowns and high class fashion swarm the building, now draped in dim and reddish lights. The front door is now guarded by a large muscular man with pink hair and serious eyes. The darkness, though invisible, hit him square in his chest. His fingers tingled to let his powers out.

 

They push past the now halfway drawn curtains and past the stage. It was now occupied by a young and stunningly beautiful woman in a scarlet red dress, her manicured and red painted nails dancing across the keys of a crystal glass piano. The sound was ethereal, haunting almost. It was weird to think so because the song was clearly meant to be lighthearted and catchy. 

 

He examined her closer, and found to his surprise that she was manipulating the sound to her liking. Only one type of creature could do that. A creature that was just as powered up by humans as he was. Not by energy, but by their sound frequencies.

 

Jimin looked away from her, knowing she was in neautral territory as all banshees were solitary creatures. Perhaps she was just like him, desperate to blend in. If they had to interact it would have to be without hostility. Even witches knew to be wary of them.

 

“I’ll go find Taehyung ssi. Maybe he can give me an extra job or something. Just call me if you need me.”

 

With a gentle touch to his wrist, a secret link between their emotions, Kookie disappears into the crowd. Jimin sighs and the waiter  beckons him. 

 

“Come. He is in the VIP loft waiting to address his guests. He wishes for you to join him.”

 

Wanting his company was definitely cause for suspicion. Why not any of his friends or his co owner? Why him? He was supposed to stay out of sight and do this job well, to stay low. But by this, he was pretty much calling attention to himself by fraternizing with the leader. 

 

What he wouldn’t give for his life in the human would to be normal. It wasn’t his fault he was deemed attractive, even by other covens.

 

“Is there anything I should avoid whilst I speak to him?” He can’t help but ask. The waiter leads him to some stairs leading up into a sectioned off loft, complete with golden handrails. A silver plaque beside the bottom step read VIP in black Roman letters. 

 

“Just keep your head down and avoid annoying him, and you should be fine.”

 

An involuntary laugh almost splutters from his lips and he has to cover it with a cough. Him? Being careful of a human? It was laughable. Luckily he knows that it would be better for him to accept. So he nodded and smiled.

 

A guard stood at the top, the entrance blocked off by a red velvet rope with a clasp on one side. He was small but Jimin could see muscles hiding behind a satin blue suit. Fierce blue eyes burned with trained aggression under a fringe of blonde.

 

The waiter bowed her head before wandering back downstairs to do her job. Now he was alone with an obviously violence happy guard. He was arrogant and stuck his nose up at Jimin, glaring at him and raising a pierced eyebrow.

 

“This loft is for VIP guests only.”

 

Jimin swallowed and was ready to retort that Yoongi wanted him here when a familiar voice barked at the guard from behind the barricade. 

 

“I.M ssi. Let him in, I requested his presence.”

 

The guard was clearly unhappy about this and looked back at the place Jimin couldn’t see. Damn his short stature. The smell of cigarette smoke was heavy and stagnated the air.

 

“Boss…”

 

“Now. Leave us.”

 

Jimin smugly smiles at the man, who glared even harsher before lifting up the rope and allowing him inside. Jimin happily glides past him.

 

“I’ve got my eye on you, pretty boy.”

 

The threat was clearly not meant to be taken lightly, as I.M flashed a sharp blade holstered at his side. But Jimin knew that it would not hurt him a bit.

 

Inside the loft, though only separated from everything else by a small wall and a railing, was considerably darker than downstairs. The once harsh lightbulbs were nowhere to be seen, replaced by dim red bulbs in corner lamps and a black light chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

 

An array of up to seven couches with low coffee tables and privacy wall dividers and curtains were situated in two rows, all easily accessible yet meant to be private if the user so wished. The carpet underfoot was a dark midnight blue, spattered with little flecks of silver to mimic stars glowing.

 

His eyes adjusted well to the dark atmosphere, enough to see a lone figure sitting in the farthest left section from the entrance. Those same dark eyes that sent shivers down his spine stares at him from afar, beckoning him closer. There was not another soul in sight besides them. A dark bottle sits on the table before him.

 

“Leave us, I.M. I wish to speak with him alone.”

 

The guard behind him huffs in annoyance before obeying the wishes of his boss and trudging down the steps, but not before leaving a sign that said ‘CLOSED’ hanging on the rope. Now he really was alone. Alone with someone who could egg him into destroying this place. Something he didn’t want.

 

“Jimin ah. Please, come. Have a glass with me.”

 

Wary but not wanting to offend him, Jimin slowly inches across the room, keeping eye contact to a minimum. The couch was made of soft black leather, fluffy to the touch. It shapes to him just right as he quietly sits with the boss, though a respectable distance away. 

 

“This is an amazing place you have here,” he starts, looking up at the lighted chandelier. Yoongi offers him a small smile and fills two glasses from a nearby glass shelf. He offers one out, and Jimin can only agree silently by nodding. The smell is strong, like wine with a hint of something flowery.

 

“Thank you. I pride myself on my ability to throw a good party. I hope it’s to your liking.”

 

Jimin takes a tentative sip, feeling heat travel down to his stomach. Definitely wine and maybe roses?

 

“I’m sure I will. It’s certainly that way to them.”

 

Slightly Yoongi hums in agreement and also sips from his glass before setting it down and inching ever so closer to Jimin. Oh boy.

 

“So, Jimin ah. Are you ready for the performance tonight?”

 

Hesitantly he nodded, already feeling a warm tingle.

 

“Yes. I prepared a song I wrote myself..”

 

Yoongi raises an eyebrow, surprised. 

 

“Really? What’s it called?”

 

Jimin once more swallows a sip. 

 

“It’s called Serendipity. I wrote it just a month ago.”

 

A low him rumbles in Yoongi’s chest, a sound that mimics great pleasure. He smirked at Jimin and inches closer. Now they were only half a foot distance away from each other. What was going on? Why is Jimin getting flustered? 

 

“Well, I certainly can’t wait to hear it Jimin ah. I’m sure it will be lovely.”

 

It was clear from the dip in his vocal tone and attempts at making his eyes darker that he was not here merely for a talk. No, he knew hope when he saw it. Hope for something more to come out of this, for something of a more… sinful nature. Yoongi was not at all trying to be subtle. 

 

Well two could play at this game.

 

Jimin throws his inhibitions out the proverbial window and fluttered his eyes in the way he knew drove his suitors crazy. His eyes did that sparkling puppy dog thing and lured YoongI even closer.

 

“I hope you like it Yoongi ssi. I worked hard on it.”

 

As if burned by fire, a flare of concentrated lust once more hits him in the face. Heat and desire radiate off of Yoongi in huge waves, and his lips tremble with an eagerness of a man starved for water. Sheesh was he really that good? Damn. Yoongi was practically trembling in his seat. Poor thing. Humans were weak to such amazingly mundane things.

 

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?”

 

Well that was certainly fast. Jimin was hoping to dance around him a little longer. Play with him, tear him apart at the seams and turn his mind into jelly.

 

Drive him  _ crazy. _

 

“Yoongi ssi, you flatter me,” he giggles, playfully trailing a hand up Yoongi’s arm that rested between them. “Not many people tell me this you know…”

 

Again, a burst of darkness swells around them. The shadows cradling him gobble it right up. The skin beneath the fabric of his suit jumps in anticipation. Yoongi hums again, this time it’s akin to a groan. 

 

“That’s a shame. You really are so pretty, Jimin ah. You don’t belong in a dirty place like this. But I’m so grateful that you’ve taken this chance.” 

 

Their eyes meet in a crackling and heated standoff. Jimin sees a swirling vortex of want and desire.

 

His hand goes lax but Yoongi doesn’t mind. The weight of his hand seems to be a link between the darkness in Yoongi’s soul and the shadows keeping Jimin afloat. His lips feel dry despite wearing chapstick and he can’t help but dart out his tongue to wet them. The taste of artificial cherry invades his senses. Yoongi’s eyes are glued to his mouth, following his tongue as if hypnotized. His own mouth goes into a sort of trance, falling into a dazed and relaxed face. 

 

It would be all too easy to fall in, to get lost and drown in the scorching heat of such a powerful blissful darkness. But… Jimin knew he couldn’t. 

 

Despite the obvious tension between their bodies and a clear amount of compatibility, Jimin does not reciprocate this, and ignores the movement of Yoongi inching closer and his own eagerness to feel lips on his own. Instead he takes back his arm and nudges himself back on the seat. 

 

A spell must have broken in his eyes, because Yoongi looks confused by his subtle rejection. His eyes furrow and he swallows heavily. Shit...

 

“Yoongi ssi. I thought you had to address your guests? You should do that first. Then we can talk.”

 

He keeps his voice low, but makes it clear that this is as far as it goes. Yoongi sighs and runs his hand through his dark hair. 

 

“I... okay. Will you come back after your performance? Or at least, stay and make the entrance toast with me?”

 

He was now caught in a desperate loop, a cycle of hope and confusion. Jimin wanted to coo at him for being so clueless. 

 

“Of course, my performance isn’t for another ten minutes. I’m sure I have the time.”

 

As if to tease him further, Jimin smiles his best innocent smile, as though he wasn’t just flirting shamelessly just seconds ago. But he can tell that Yoongi is taken aback by his display, once more flustered. 

 

“Um… Come on. We can do it from the top of the steps. Then I’ll let you go back.”

 

Let him huh? Oh clueless clueless Yoongi. If anything, Jimin should be the one saying that much.

 

With his glass in hand, Jimin says nothing else, but follows his boss to the landing atop the entrance and waits for Yoongi to address the guests. They stare at one another before Yoongi clears his throat and speaks in his best authoritive tone.

 

“Welcome to PERSONA my lively guests. I welcome you all for the Grand Opening! Please, let’s have a toast to celebrate our success!”

 

A loud noise of cheers echoes through the building, officially open to the world of darkness as multiple people stare up at Yoongi with eagerness in their eyes. But even more so, Jimin can feel the bad ones that are feeding him. Envy. Hatred. Jealously. A burning desire to see him toppled of his throne atop the world. 

 

Jimin shudders as the shadows around him forcefully feed him these energies and he feels fire racing along his veins. Too much. Too much. 

 

“Jimin ah,” Yoongi murmurs once the club starts up its activities. “I hope to have a longer talk with you once you’re finished. I’ll be here, and I’ll watch all of it.”

 

The promise makes him feel a myriad of emotions. Excitement. Fear. Anxiety. All of which have no correlation to how well he will do. He knows that Serendipity will be good. He knows that he will do a good enough job to please Yoongi. What he fears is not the process, but the outcome. Will he find a reason to stay? Will Yoongi find his own courage to properly come clean and admit his deeply rooted desires? Will it be a hindrance or an asset? 

 

“I will. We need to have a nice talk.”

 

All of these things he was clueless of. If only he had the power of foresight. Maybe his life would be less confusing. 

 

Yoongi is set to head back to his spot to relax, and Jimin is about to let him go. But a last second thought comes to his mind. A hasty decision is made and he only has seconds to do it. He follows Yoongi for a few steps and reached out to touch his upper arm. The man stops and turns to look at him, his eyes darkened. Under the black light his skin seemed to glow bright.

 

“Yoongi ssi,” he coos and leans in close. His lips find presence near Yoongi’s pierced ear, his warm whispering voice making the small chain dangle back and forth. “I’ll be seeing you soon. So wait for me.”

 

Jimin is a wavering mess of nerves, but he smiles against it before pressing the lightest of kisses to the underside of Yoongi’s mouth. A taste of what was to come, should Yoongi choose to pursue him. And by the way that Yoongi's eyes glaze over with desire once more, it won’t be hard to tell that he will.

 

Before Yoongi can retaliate with his own actions, Jimin is caressing his arm with a light giggle before leaving for the main floor, making sure to leave the rope locked behind him.  

 

He walks through the crowd with a newfound confidence as his name is spoken by a woman over a loudspeaker system. He goes onstage and smiles. With a voice like honey he begins to sing his spell, capturing the cloud of darkness around him.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see updates as they happen plz follow my Twitter @wonjinaus I usually announce when I'm about to update uwu 
> 
> Plz comment and tell me what you thought of the update, it really helps me!


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO U ALL KNOW. this will be a slow burn story :)

Jeon Jeongguk likes to imagine himself a strong person. For years now, he has considered himself cold. Stiff. Unapproachable and terrifying. Many witches in Jimin’s coven, despite being well more powerful than a human, still feared him. And perhaps that stemmed more from the social hierarchies within witch covens more than any actual power struggles. In that regard, he was still rather naive. 

 

Any witch high in the social ladder, especially the leaders and their second in command, was to be respected without question. And as the leader, Jimin held the highest and utmost command. And as his second Head, Jeongguk too was very commanding of that respect. So, to many witches he was untouchable.

 

Jeongguk rather liked this facade. It kept him safe from harm and allowed him to do his job correctly. And with his approaching birthday, he would only become more powerful. So it would be even more prevalent to respect his status. With his power still unknown, he would not know if he would follow behind Jimin and become a shadow worker. Or become the opposite and end up a light worker. Either way, he would be the second most powerful witch in the coven. Respect was expected.

 

But… in the real non magical world, that respect was hard to find. 

 

Kim Taehyung was an enigma. He was nothing like the other people he encountered in this place. In place of cold and haughty arrogance as expected in such a high end and corrupted world, Taehyung was pouty and far too curious for his own good. As well as all that, he also wants more than what he has. 

 

Cue his current situation. Standing guard at the back entrance of the club to make sure nothing of harmful nature could get in or out. As was requested of him by the said eccentric man. A lounge of red carpet and smooth stucco walls was all that made up the back room. A few black leather couches and desk with only a lamp and one rolling chair occupied this room. 

 

A dimly lit lightbulb dangled on a gold chain from the wooden ceiling. Two doors open up to this place, connecting the club to the emergency entrance and exit.

 

“So. You’re the cute little songbirds bodyguard? You seem really young for this job to me.”

 

His left eyebrow twitched. Then his right. This was not what he wanted when he sought out the other owner of this club. An annoying assault of emotions clouded his senses. Curiosity. Envy. Eagerness. Desperation. An urge to see many things filled with sin and corruption. As was also expected.

 

Sure, not all of them radiated from this man but it still took away from his overall mood. He crossed his legs together in what he hoped was a closed off and intimidating way. He looks down his nose with his head in an arrogant raise of defiance.

 

“Circumstances have dictated that I take this position. Nothing more. Please, Taehyung ssi, do not approach me thinking I’m naive because of my age. I’m good at what I do. Trust me.”

 

The supposed gangster rose his own eyebrows, smiling in disbelief at the bold words. Another cloud of intrigue wasted off his like a perfume sprayed in his face.

 

“I see,” he murmured under his breath. “So you’re the super professional type. That’s super interesting. Sometimes, we get bodyguards that don’t at all care about their charges.”

 

Jeongguk sighs and lazily twists the glass of watered down whiskey in his hand. He hadn’t taken a single sip of it since it was offered to him by some shady guy at the bar. Probably spiked with something... Less than pleasant. Jokes on that guy though. Nothing happened yet.

 

“Well I’ve known Jimin hyung a long time,” he answered truthfully. “I might seem young but I’m no child.”

 

Taehyung nursed a drink that seemed too colorful and fruity for a place like this. It was bright yellow and in a curvy feminine shaped glass. His red dusted eyes and fluffy pink and blonde split dyed hair seemed to literally shine under the dim lighting. His flawlessly wrinkle free suit shone gold and screamed expensive. 

 

“True. Like you said, you look so young. But, I can’t judge a book so terribly. In my line of work, that’s the last thing anyone should do. So for that, I apologize.”

 

Perhaps these tales of nefarious not so legal activity held more truth than once thought. Interesting. Jeongguk sets the glass onto a side table and fixed the collar of his own plain black suit, all the while intrigue gleamed in Taehyungs honey brown eyes.

 

“It’s alright. Although it would not hurt to be more professional and productive. Truthfully, you won’t be seeing much of me in this place.”

 

At that, Taehyung tilts his head. Jeongguk felt a spike of surprise and disappointment.

 

“And why is that?” He asks.

 

“Jimin hyung thought it wouldn’t be good for me to be around these types of places. I’m still a student after all. It could affect my studies and sleep.”

 

Honestly it was a half truth. Most of it stemmed from the fact that he didn’t want to be go full dark side. But Taehyung didn’t need to know that. Humans didn’t need to meddle.

 

“A student? What are you studying?”

 

He knows what Taehyung is doing. He’s seen it more than once in this life. An attempt at worming. A tactic used to get closer and hopefully gain control of someone. And as usual Jeongguk would shut it down.

 

“Just getting my major in dance and music production.”

 

Again Taehyung seems very surprised. Why are people he tells always like that when he says what he’s studying? Is it because of his job?

 

“Really? Are you hoping to do something about it once you’re done?”

 

Jeongguk folds his fingers closed. Something tells him this conversation is stagnating. 

 

“Not really. Maybe on the side. Jimin hyung has my full and utmost devotion.”

 

As fun as his school and classes were, it was all unnecessary but. It made him feel normal. This job was more than sustainable.

 

“Interesting. Then… why did you come looking for me? If the songbird needs you so badly, why aren’t you out there watching for danger?”

 

Logically he knew his positioning was weird. Taehyung was right, technically. Any bodyguard worth their salt would be no less than five meters from their charge. 

 

But again. Jimin was a powerful being and no human could possibly pose a problem for him. The dark witch was more than capable of destroying any threat to his safety. And this entire building if he really wanted to. 

 

The thought that anyone could even try hurting him made a small smirk twitch at his mouth. Taehyung caught it with a bemused expression.

 

“Boss’s orders,” is all he says. “If he really needs me, he can contact me in a way that I can’t really disclose to outsiders.”

 

The word outsiders seems to make Taehyung a little more so intrigued. And layered very distinctly under that was a light but obvious feeling of challenge. Jeongguk sighed to himself internally. What did he just start?

 

“Well, Jeongguk ssi. I hope we become familiar soon. If we work together it will be best not to be awkward. Don’t you think so too?”

 

Best not to provoke him, though Jeongguk could easily take him, but there was no need for violence. At least not now. Being a dangerous person, Taehyung expected respect in return for fear. Or in his case, hopeful intrigue. Jeongguk was a shiny new toy behind a wall of clear and spotless glass. So close yet so far.

 

“Sure. Though you may be seeing someone else in my place should my boss get the job.”

 

There were plenty of people trained in his job, who Jimin trusted. None of them were as close as Jeongguk, but needing a bodyguard helped fuel the illusion of being human. 

 

And just as well. Going dark side would surely put a damper on things. 

 

“I’m just going to assur you right now that he will,” Taehyung assures with a sip of his fruity drink. “If you’ve seen the way Yoongi looks at the songbird, you would have no doubts.”

 

Oh yes. Jeongguk has indeed noticed. The lecherousness and desire to steal was written across his eyes like someone had taken a red sharpie marker and wrote “thief” across his forehead. Yoongi had the same look in his eyes that drug addicts did when faced with their favorite poison. If he only Yoongi knew of Jimin’s true nature. He’d run without a thought.

 

Normally he would not hesitate to hurt those who wished harm upon his hyung. However, that was in their own home turf. With magical creatures alike in power to Jimin and other witches of their coven. Vampires that craved his blood, alpha werewolves that wanted so badly to covet his body and make him a subservient pet. The list went on.

 

But again. He was surrounded by humans here. Humans who were like insignificant ants beneath his magnifying glass. And Min Yoongi was the queen ant. Important yes, but easily burned. 

 

Jeongguk had to will down the sadistic streak inside his brain to maintain a straight face. 

 

“Then I suppose I should go check on him. It sounds like applause in the other room.”

 

True, the pair listened close and found that indeed, despite being muffled they could hear the rumbling of claps and cheers. Taehyung huffed softly and sucked down the rest of his drink. The glass of whiskey long since watered down and tepid beside Jeongguk. He would need a new drink, one not tainted by roofies of course.

 

“I’ll have Changkyun take your place then,” Taehyung said with a satisfied smile. “He’s been a little pissy since Hyung shooed him away from the VIP room.”

 

Jimin had told him about the security guard who had been more than a little pissy to him before he met with Yoongi. How he looked at him with utter disdain like someone who looked at a filthy pathetic animal. As if that wasn’t the opposite and Jimin showed him mercy by ignoring him.

 

“My boss hasn’t got the best first impression of that guy,” Jeongguk admits. “But it isn’t an issue.”

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes and sighs. 

 

“He is known for being prickly to new workers. I’ll talk to him. For now let’s go meet your little songbird. I wish to congratulate him for his performance.”

 

“Let’s go then,” he says and motions for the man to go first. “I’m sure he’ll want me to assign someone new should this deal work out.”

 

A beeping noise. Ones from Taehyung's pocket, and he takes out his phone.

 

“Well, it’s good we are on our way. Hyung wants us all to have a meeting. The four of us.”

 

No one else would be allowed in, probably for the sake of secrecy. 

 

“In the VIP lounge?”  Taehyung nods. “Well, let’s not keep them waiting.”

 

A cacophony of noise and cheers is what meets Jimin’s performance. A sound that normally would have him sighing with annoyance. But now has him beaming in satisfaction. These humans, entranced by the pretty and melodious things. Even as he smiles and bows his head, he can feel the sour tinges of envy and jealousy mixed in with praise and astonishment. 

 

Really. Could humans really not feel anything else? It was so tiring.

 

Well, whatever. He did his piece for the moment being. Now he won’t have to perform for a few more hours. A male security guard helps him off the stage to make room in preparation for the banshee girl from before. After nodding his head at the guard, a tall and burly man with beautiful features, Jimin searches for Jeongguk.

 

Luckily he spots the young witchling coming his way with the other owner in tow. Taehyung, if he eemembered right. Pushing through the people eager to stop him, he stops in the middle of the club and lets the pair come to him.

 

“Jeongguk,” He chirps happily, using their customary casual greeting when in public. “I take it you missed the tail end of my song because of the task I assigned.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Jeongguk nods his head towards Taehyung, who looks more than interested in their interaction. Perhaps he was hoping for something else. Pity.

 

“I apologize, Jimin hyung. But I did as you asked of me and Taehyung ssi was able to help me.”

 

Jimin looks to the human and bows his head. Taehyung mirrors this action, smiling wide. 

 

“Thanks for keeping him company, Taehyung ssi. I don’t normally bring him to places like this. He’s so young and has too many responsibilities.”

 

The extravagant man merely waves him away with a wide boxy grin. Under different circumstances he would have found this human cute. Endearing even. Such an innocent face however was surely a mask for deceit. 

 

“It was no problem,” Taehyung giggles. “I much enjoyed speaking with him. He’s so invested in protecting you, it’s admirable.”

 

“Yes, he learned that from his body trainer. A half assed job is no job at all, I guess.”

 

Jimin makes sure not to mention that said trainer is another witch like him. More of the… shadow worker type. 

 

“Well I suppose Yoongi hyung is waiting. I’ll take you to him.”

 

Taehyung managed a half smile that kind of gave Jimin the creeps before leading them back to the vip area, avoiding the people wanting to greet or speak with him. As much as he was a performer, he was not into socializing with humans. They creeped him out. 

 

He spared a glance and a polite smile but made it seem like he was in a hurry. Looking at the banister separating the vip lounge, he didn’t see anyone waiting. When he was singing he was too busy to look. But he was sure Yoongi was watching him through the whole thing. Even if he wasn’t now, Jimin felt it when he did. 

 

Of course such a feeling escalated the closer he got to the meet up point. But it was a feeling he knew he had to suppress. 

 

Taehyung was still talking even as they walked. And Jeongguk looked ready to blow a menta gasket from annoyance. He was not exactly the most talkative person. And Taehyung was his antithesis.

 

Jimin could only wince in sympathy for his young helper. Thankfully they have plans to send him home after this. Two hours would have to be the break off point for his exposure to this place.

 

Atop the steps of the VIP section there was thankfully no guard this time. So Taehyung let himself in with no problems. It’s just as dark as before. Only now, he can hear a faint piano coming from somewhere behind the walls of the lounge. 

 

“Where is that coming from?”

 

Taehyung clicks his tongue and leads them beyond the tables and couches. 

 

“Hyung likes to hide in his secret places that are in his buildings. His newest one is more like a really private lounge for the important people.”

 

Jeongguk snorts. 

 

“Then what are we doing going in? We’re not the important people like you guys. We’re just the entertainment and the bodyguard.”

 

Taehyung gives him a leering yet playful grin. Even that makes Jimin aware of their rumored hidden activities. He would have to send out some reconnaissance missions later. 

 

“That is because Yoongi hyung himself has requested your presence. And as the big boss himself, that’s a pretty big deal. Not even those underdogs in his pockets and licks his boots don’t get this kind of access.”

 

Not that Jimin could care less. These people were, again, like ants in his anteater enclosure. Important people had expiration dates too. Ah, he should really stop having these homicidal thoughts. Killing a bunch of humans would not look good on his public image.

 

“So, where exactly is he?”

 

Taehyung pushes back some curtains on the wall to show a door otherwise obscured by the surrounding wallpaper. It was blending in with the dark blue paint, only made obvious by the thin and dark colored metal handle. Jeongguk exclaims his surprise and Taehyung smirks. 

 

“Welcome to our little hidey hole gentlemen. Please come inside, make yourselves at home.”

 

Inside was a far cry from the outer world. Like a completely different place in time. 

 

It was a room unlike any other, white walls and wooden floors with a similar ceiling with high wooden beams. A chandelier hung from the center, three tiers of ornate crystalline glass and soft yellow bulbs lighting the room. In here there is a single round dark wooden table with velvet lined chairs, enough for seven people. A mini bar sat to the far left, complete with a dark black granite table and four bar stools. 

  
  


Drinks lined the giant wall on custom shelves. Some alcoholic drinks were set out on the table as well as an array of glasses. At the far end was a piano, much like the one downstairs except the glass was a dark black, but still see through. And there was Yoongi. playing the keys with a precision he hasn't seen in years. 

 

“Woah,” Jimin can’t help but to say out loud. “This place is amazing.”

 

His voice breaks the sound of the piano, causing yoongi to turn around and assess their group. Jimin meets his gaze and earns himself a smile. 

 

"Jimin ssi. Jeongguk ssi. Welcome. I hope Taehyung has been a gracious host as of now."

 

Jimin nods his head at the now beaming Taehyung, keeping his head high. Beside him he can feel Jeongguk letting out irritated waves of annoyance. 

 

“Yes, everyone has been so nice to us. This is an amazing place, the people loved my song.”

 

Yoongi smiles, a look that didn’t match his stiff and desperate movements.

 

“I am glad Jimin ssi. Please, come sit. Let us discuss your future here.”

 

Okay. This was it. This was his chance. He had to impress, to, for lack of a better term, kiss up to the boss. He motions for Jeogguk to follow him and takes his seat first. Not surprisingly Yoongi takes his left side and his apprentice takes his right, with Taehyung next to him. 

 

Yoongi pulls a small black remote from his pocket and clicks a button on it, making piano music drift in from the ceiling. 

 

“Would you like a drink?”

 

JImin asks for wine, Jeongguk champagne, and the two co owners settle for whiskey.  JImin carefully sips his drink, feeling it’s warmth in his body immediately. Thankfully alcohol made him more honest. Maybe that would get him far here. After all, Yoongi seemed to like that sort of thing.

 

“Did you like my song, Yoongi ssi?’

 

That has the boss smirking, though it’s faint. But he can see it plain as day. Again he feels Jeongguk’s irritation. 

 

“Of course I did. You have a beautiful singing voice Jimin ssi, everyone ate it up.” Oh, a real charmer this one. Jimin would have to watch him closely from now on.  “That’s why I hope this works out. Now, on to business.”

 

**TBC**

 


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. This chapter contains VERY EXPLICIT sexual content, so if you're not into that please wait for the next part. This chapter is only for the smut, and the next one will actually have plot hehehe 
> 
> But dont worry. Despite that, the slow burn tag is there for a VERY good reason wink wonk ;)

**Jimin POV**

 

Two pieces of well pressed and expensive looking eggshell paper sat in Jimin's limited reach. As well as one for his assistant.  Writing in plain black printer ink stated back at him, as well as blank lines meant for his own reasonings for employment and his eventual signatures. Beside him, Jeongguk was tense. Luckily it was only a single page with writing that went down no more than a third of the page.

 

There was a brief respite in between the meeting of their group. Jimin and Jeongguk could feel a loose anticipation coming from the two owners of this club. Yoongi in particular seemed incredibly invested. Wouldn't be surprising though, Jimin knew the power he held here would be like nothing if it weren't for Yoongi's clear as day obsession with him. That little display in the VIP lounge only solidified his thoughts. 

 

"Before you is a contract of my own making," Taehyung states calmly. "Its standard for our new employees. On it you'll find simple statements regarding our business ethics and ways you can respect them as you work here, and don't worry about filling in the blanks. Only your signature is needed."

 

Jimin takes the page and reads the words as thorough and succinct as possible. He knew that such simple contracts could mean either a simple worry free job or a lackluster experience. 

 

But this one seemed fair enough. Unlike others he has seen...

 

It basically said that for an agreed length of time, the two new parties will agree to work in the establishment as per their agreements with the rules. The rules would be issued in an employee briefing a few weeks down the line, seeing as how these first few weeks were their opening. 

 

The employees would be treated with an equal amount of respect regardless of their position. Aside from hard work and diligence to their jobs, there would be no problems. Straight to the point with no hidden loopholes. Jimin respected that. 

 

However one line towards the very bottom caught his attention. It stated simply, that for no reason whatsoever, were employees to pry into the business of the owners and the higher ups. They should stay in their designated working and rest areas and stick to a strict schedule as per the club's regulations and time constructions. 

 

Now, this would normally not concern him, but knowing the implications that these people in front of him were more than wealthy club owners was… Well, worrying, in a sense. Not for himself. But for his curiosity. 

 

But he decides not to pry and deems the contract satisfactory. With a smile he pulls the contract closer to himself. Beside him Jeongguk releases a small breath that Jimin saw him take earlier.

 

"Well. I see no discrepancies here. I believe the terms are agreeable. Wouldn't you say so, kookie?"

 

His assistant quickly scans over the paper before uttering a small affirmation. Taehyung too lets out a breath, though far more subtle. But Jimin sees it. Yoongi breaks into a polite yet far too pleased smile and produces two simple pens. Simple yet expensive looking. 

 

"Please sign your names. Then we can get along with discussing time scheduled appearances."

 

Without letting their hands touch, Jimin carefully takes the pen and etched his name into the paper, as does Jeongguk. Then the owners quickly scan over their names and Yoongi smiles. 

 

"Welcome to the club, Park Jimin and Jeon Jeongguk. I hope you find what you're looking for here."

 

With that Jimin accepts the warm hand reaching for his own across the table, able to feel the excited rush of blood under Yoongi's fair skin. Their hands squeezed firmly before he was able to let go. On his periphery he saw Jeongguk doing the same with Taehyung. It was then that he remembered one important thing to start off the discussion.

 

"Jeongguk will have to be on a part time schedule," he explains. "He is still technically a student. I don't want him spending all his time here despite being of age. No more than twice a week."

 

Although taken aback at this information, Yoongi quickly nods. It seemed as though he was eager to please. Interesting...

 

"Of course. He can come in on whatever days he chooses. What about you though? Do you have any restraints?"

 

Jimin tapped his fingers to the table, thinking. 

 

"Once a month I make a trip to Busan. That's all I need time for. On the full moon. Otherwise I'm free whenever you want me to come in."

 

Full moon was the time he used for his most important business with his coven. The next one was only two weeks from now, and was set as time for Jeongguk to find his path. Jimin was about to come up with some bull excuse about a loved one or something but Taehyung is quick to agree.

 

"Of course. But you'll need a primary bodyguard if Jeongguk ssi is only here twice a week. We have some candidates you may find acceptable. There is Hoseok hyung and Jinnie hyung from our section, and I.M as well as Wonho hyung and Shownu hyung from the second section, and Jackson hyung and Mark hyung from the third. You can meet them all after this before your next performance."

 

Sections? Why couldn't he say they were all in one section? Were they decided this way for a reason? 

Jimin voices this concern and Yoongi carefully explains. All the while their eyes never break contact.

 

"Here are three sections under my company. I own hotel chains you see." Jimin resisted the urge to snort. Instead he smiled calmly. "There's my top section, Bangtan. We are in charge of all the business running around the city; keeping up sales, making new deals for land development, et cetera. Then there's my next section, LLBY. Jackson, Bambam and Mark. They are in charge of marketing. They get our image out there to make sure we can thrive. Next is MonX. They are our security detail. Any and all issues regarding the latest security technology is left to them. All of us together create something akin to a well oiled machine. If one component fails, then everything falls apart.”

 

Ah. That made infinitely more sense. The same could be said about his own coven. Without the many well situated placements of his underlings and their strategic positions in the city, he would not be nearly as powerful as he was now. So perhaps he had more in common with humans than he thought. 

 

“I understand. Forgive my questions then,” he says with a subtle bow of his head. To which Yoongi has a strangely satisfied glint in his eye. 

 

“Do not worry about it, Jimin ssi. But I hope you enjoy your newfound employment here. Salary rates will be discussed at a later date. All employees are paid once a week, and paid leave is implemented in the case of emergency periods of no show, if properly announced two weeks ahead of time.”

 

That would be useful to know, after all he did already let the club owners know that he would have time off once a month. That was the only foreseeable issue with their time spent.

 

“Yes, I hope that you will treat us well, Yoongi ssi.”

 

As he spoke, a spike of energy radiates off of the dark haired man, his eyes taking on a dark sheen unnoticed by his partner. 

 

“Please, call me hyung from now on. I offer you that much, not many have the privilege to come this far.”

 

That spike of energy was one that Jimin unfortunately knows all too well. Arrogance, Self centered pride. Mixed in with a hopeful tinge of dominance. Yoongi thinks, in his heart of hearts, that he is the one in control. Little does he know of the things that Jimin has up his sleeve. In case he tried anything that is.

 

"Of course, Yoongi hyung."

 

The words feel like that last stake being pushed into place on their proverbial railroad, leading him further into the darkness that encapsulated the building. Once more, Yoongi is displaying that gleam in his eye that tells of self fulfilled victory. 

 

Jimin smiles at him, if only for the sake of keeping up the facade and allowing the two humans to fall into their safe place of misplaced superiority and power. Jeongguk bristles at his side but mirrors that smile. Taehyung looks immensely pleased with himself. 

 

If only they really knew. 

 

"Well, with that settled, why don't we have a tour of the building? Jiminie doesn't have to perform again for another two hours."

 

Yoongi considers this and looks between them, contemplating. 

 

"You can take Jeonggukkie on a tour, Tae. I wish to speak with Jimin ah alone for a while."

 

Again, Jeongguk looks over to him to check if it was okay. Jimin nods at him, a silent agreement that whatever happens, he could handle it. Taehyung seemed eager to jump at that chance as well. He tugs on Jeongguk's shirt, standing up from his seat to take him outside. Jimin knows that Jeongguk is looking out for him, and he is a good boy for worrying. But if there was anyone that needed a worried glance, it would be Yoongi. Or even Taehyung. 

 

"Go on, hyung will be alright," he says to Jeongguk, who looks close to pushing Taehyung off of his shirt and leaking agitated pheromones. But the small affirmation has him relaxing and the ticking in his jaw smoothed itself out. Taehyung, oblivious to his obvious violation of the other's space, is finally able to get the tall boy to the door, babbling excitedly about seeing the top floors and cool hotel area with a pool as the door slips closed. 

 

Its silent then. Jimin slides his eyes to the table and let the words of his contract sink into his brain. Across from him, without even looking up, he knows that he is being watched. Carefully. Like a hawk would watch its prey before swooping down. Or a cat would stalk the helpless mouse before pouncing. 

 

Soon the silence is broken as Yoongi sighs and picks up the glass to tip past his lips. The jingle of ice is almost deafening.

 

"Jimin ah. Don't be shy, come over here where I can see you." 

 

Ah, so it begins. Jimin internally smirked to himself as he lifts his eyes to stare at his boss. The other had darkened eyes and rosy cheeks thanks to the alcohol swimming in his system. So human. So soft. So  _ vulnerable.  _ It would be so easy to just… Do as he pleases. Rid this city of another pest. Of a murderer and destroyer of souls. Of competition. 

 

But no. Unless provoked, Jimin would keep those thoughts to himself. 

 

"Hyung," he coos softly. "Do you need water?"

 

The other, due to his weakened state, licks his lips slowly and placed the glass down. Shaking his head, Yoongi pushes his chair out and heads for a chaise lounge near the bar area, making himself comfortable against its plush red velvet and gold embroidered cushions. He has his legs splayed to the side. A clear invitation. A low wooden table with visible inner rings under a clear coat salt only at his side. An ashtray and various coasters sat on its surface. 

 

"No, I just want to see your beautiful face up close. I didn't get a chance to see you properly in the dim lighting of downstairs."

 

The praise involuntarily makes Jimin shiver and he stamps it down. No, he cannot let the others slurred words affect him. He follows Yoongi to the bar, but instead finds a cup of ice and cold water bottles in a mini fridge behind the counter. There is also a small glass dish filled with what smelled like sugary mint candies, unwrapped. He takes a small handful to put in his pocket. 

 

Yoongi makes an impatient sigh, but that only served to slow time for Jimin as he leisurely went to join the other. 

 

"Here. You say you do not need it, but I don't want you to be intoxicated when I perform again. How would that look on my end?"

 

His voice is soft, and he keeps it at a gentle tone that both soothed and excited. Judging by the uneven shifting of Yoongi on the soft lounge, he is affected. His eyes droop further but his fingertips seem to twitch every other second with energy. In his stupor, he simply smiles, teeth showing in a set of pink gums. 

 

"Lovely Jiminie is worried about his hyung? Mm that is so cute."

Jimin puts the glass of water on the table and takes a seat close to Yoongi, but keeps a sliver of space between their legs. 

 

"Of course I worry," he murmurs quietly. "I worry about everyone who needs worrying. Especially when they're not completely sober. So hyung, please. Drink something other than whiskey."

 

The older licks his already wet lips, and the faint scent of alcohol makes Jimin subtly scoot away. 

 

"Aw Jimin ah, you know I can't refuse your beautiful face. All right, I'll do it for you. And only you. Luckily I'm only a little tipsy."

 

Although he seemed disgruntled, Yoongi makes a show of pressing his mouth against the glass already covered by condensation, running his tongue along the rim to allow water into his mouth. Jimin watches with rapt attention, unable to keep his throat from going dry. 

 

Yes, he knows that Min Yoongi is attractive. Very much so. He's probably a well known and readily sought after bachelor. But that doesn't stop him from internally chastising himself. 

 

"Feel better hyung?"

 

Yoongi easily drinks more than a quarter of the glass before setting it back down. Thin droplets stream from his lips to his smooth chin and down a pale throat. Jimin knows a few vampires who would die to have a taste of his neck. Even he can hear the thick blood pumping through his veins. 

 

"Mm very much so. Give me a little while. I'll be okay soon."

 

Jimin remembers the mints that he picked up from the dish and offers one to Yoongi between his thumb and pointer fingers. The elder, without warning, leans forward and quickly takes Jimins digits into his mouth. Unable to help his small gasp, Jimin can only freeze as a warm tongue wraps around his skin. The mint is already in the others mouth, but he can feel his fingers being sucked and teased. Heat curls in his stomach, a feeling that he wasn't sure Yoongi could make him feel. 

 

But this was dangerous. Yoongi moaned quietly around his fingers, his tongue swirling and kissing loudly. Jimin shivered violently and drool drips from his open mouth. Something about this seemed strange. Yoongi seemed obsessed with having his mouth around his fingers. Did he have some kind of oral kink? Perhaps a fixation on having anything in his mouth? 

"Hyung-"

 

Yoongi grabs his wrist to further push more of his fingers into his mouth, his cheeks blushed and eyes wet with desire. This time Jimin could see clearly that something had snapped in his brain. A cruel smirk curled onto his own lips and he licks his lips. 

 

He could have some fun with this human. Yoongi was being so kind to show him a side that was obviously private. So why not exploit that to his leisure? 

 

Jimin scoots ever closer and decides to surprise the elder by pressing down. Yoongi makes a choked moan and the kissing turns to hasty sucking and slurping. The wet lewd noises turn Jimin on even more. He can already feel his length hardening exponentially in his pants. 

 

"Mmm… mhhh, nn…"

 

Jimin huffs as he chases Yoongi's tongue in his mouth, pulling out his thumb to replace it with his middle and ring ones. Yoongi can't help but groan heavily in his throat, his eyes now red with unwashed tears of pleasure. Breaths of minty sweetness fan over Jimin's face, making his own mouth water once more. Drool dribbles down Yoongi's face in subtle rivulets, making wet spots on the plush fabric beneath them. 

 

"Messy boy, hyung," he whispers, his free hand coming up to rest at the elder's thigh. "How did you become so messy just from my fingers, hm?"

 

The words make Yoongi moan again, and his eyes open to unleash hot wet tears. Jimin feels his insides clench at the sight and he is now hard in his pants. And judging by the insistent way Yoongi is grinding his other hand between his legs, he is too. Jimin presses and fondled Yoongi's tongue, forcing more choked whimpers from his hyung. 

 

"Are you imagining something else in place of my fingers Yoongi? Something hotter and thicker, pushing deep in your throat?"

 

At that Yoongi jerks his hips forward, now unabashedly rubbing himself through his pants. But Jimin isn't done with him yet. With the self restraint of a saint he pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, and Yoongi whines, trying to put them back. Jimin grips Yoongi's thigh with his fingers to press deep. Yoongi let's out a choked yet pleasured cry of surprise.

 

"Jiminie," he growls pitifully. "P-please… I n-need…"

 

His chin and lips are wet with spit, his tongue frantically searching for something to have inside. Jimin smiles and turns his chin with the fingers that were just inside. Their eyes meet in a heated gaze that has Jimin's length twitch. 

 

"You want something else, don't you hyungie?" He questions, spreading the saliva all over his mouth. Yoongi whines and nods frantically. "What do you want? Use your words, baby."

 

The name makes Yoongi close his eyes and sigh in pleasure, his tongue lolling out his mouth. 

 

"Nn, want Jiminie's cock," he whines. "Want to suck you, Jimin ah. Please, I need you in my mouth…"

 

The heated words send jolts of arousal through Jimin's body, and he has to abstain from shoving his length down his throat and instead he smiles and caresses Yoongi's cheek sweetly. 

 

"Theres a good boy, hyungie. Then, get on your knees for me baby."

 

Yoongi eagerly scrambles to situate himself between Jimin's thighs. Immediately he begins to nuzzle his mouth against the bulge of his pants. Jimin moans at the sudden pressure, reaching up to grab at the others hair. Yoongi presses kiss after kiss to his length, sighing in bliss. And using his teeth, he grabs the zipper to pull it down. Jimin is wearing thin underwear, so the hotness of Yoongi's breath can be felt even through the fabric. Electricity sparks up his spine and he groans at feeling a warm tongue press against his dick. His hyung is whining now, his left hand disappearing into the dip of his pants while the right holds his weight up. 

 

"Mm, Jimin ah, you're so big, cant wait to taste you."

 

"Then taste me, you're in control hyungie."

 

That was a lie, but Yoongi liked to be praised. The sweet words make him gasp and bite his lip before he bites the edge of Jimin's underwear to free his dick from its confines. Jimin sighs at the relieving cool air that's surrounding him, smiling as he accidentally slaps Yoongi in the face with his dick. But the other doesnt seem to mind, eyes glazing over as he giggles.

 

"Jiminies cock is so hot and big. Need it so bad."

 

Immediately his hot tongue is lapping at the head, making Jimin choke on a groan. Yoongi is now deep into whatever headspace he is in, mouth working soft and wet suckles against the tip. His tongue feels like it's got a mind of it's own, rubbing and lapping at all the sensitive spots along his dick. Jimin urges him on with pleasured sighs and rubbing at the nape of his neck. Yoongi takes this chance to slide his tongue up and down the expanse of Jimin's dick a few times before letting it disappear past his lips. 

 

"F-fuck," Jimin curses. "God hyung, you take my cock so good. So pretty for me. Can you take me deeper baby?"

 

Yoongi nods around his mouth being full, the movement making them both groan loudly. He pulls off only for a moment to breathe and stare up at Jimin, his eyes glossy with lust. Precum beads against Jimin's tip and Yoongi laps it up with a groan.

 

"Jminie, please fuck my mouth, please. Hyung needs your cock in his throat…"

 

He's already back to taking him deep in his mouth as Jimin moans at the hot words. Yoongi only manages to bob his head a few times before Jimin grabs his hair and forces him farther down his dick. The tightness of Yoongi's threat feels like heaven as he snaps his hips deep inside. He can faintly make out the sounds of Yoongi gagging ever so slightly around his dick, but Yoongi urges him to keep going despite that. 

 

"Gonna fuck your mouth so good, hyungie. Gonna make you cry as I cum down your throat. You want that baby? You want me to cum in your throat?"

 

Moaning loud, his hyung nods, tears now streaming down his face. With permission, Jimin snaps his hips as much as he can without being too rough. Yoongi takes him all with only minimal choking and grateful moans. His own dick has now come out of his pants and he's stroking himself frantically for release. Jimin watches with eager eyes as his hyung pleasures himself. He is not small either, perhaps bigger than Jimin himself. But it's a contrast with how pink and soft it looks despite being rock hard. Precum leaks from his tip in a steady stream, mixing with Yoongi's strokes to make a wet slick noise. Jimin is bewildered as he suddenly has an urge to taste it. But that will have to wait after this is done with. 

 

He continues fucking Yoongi's eager throat, praising him for being so good and taking him deep. Heat bubbles up in his ground and he knows he's about to come. 

"Ungh, fuck. I'm gonna cum baby. Can you swallow for me, hyungie?"

 

Yoongi whines in response and it's all jimin needs to keep up his pace and finally feel that bubble in his stomach pop, pleasure lacing up and down his body as he spills down Yoongi's throat with a loud moan. Rope after rope of cum splashes down Yoongi's throat. But he pulls back in time to come more on his tongue and lips, even on his chin. All the while Yoongi eagerly keeps his mouth open to catch every drop he can as he is painted white. Yoongi moans again as he finally cums too, body shaking as cum shoots from his dick in generous amounts against his hand and floor.

 

"Mm, s'good," he groans as Jimin grips himself to rub more come across his lips. "Jiminies cock is so good. Want more."

 

Despite having come already Yoongi continues to suck and lick Jimin's dick to clean him of every last drop. Jimin watches with wide eyes when Yoongi once more takes him in his mouth and just… let's it stay there. He can feel himself resting on his tongue. His eyes slip closed and he hums, constant to lean his head against Jimin's thigh with his mouth still full. 

 

"Baby, I'm already soft. What are you-"

 

Yoongi shakes his head, making Jimin choke on a gasp. 

 

"Mmm…"

 

Again, is seemed as though he had some sort of mouth kink. Because he was basically cock warming Jimin's dick in his mouth even if he didn't realize what it meant. How far in his head was he? 

 

"You like having my cock in your mouth, huh baby? Does it feel good?"

 

Jimin smiles fondly at the blissed out and broken expression of pure bliss on his hyungs face. His eyes blinked slowly yet surely as he seemed content just like this. He was still covered in cum though. And that won't be pleasant if left alone. Using the hand that was still clean, he cards his fingers through Yoongi's soft black hair. The other keens at the attention, his tongue doing little slow circles around his tip. While it felt good, Jimin knew that he wouldn't be able to get hard again after all that.

 

"Can Jiminie clean you up? You can keep going afterwards."

Without missing a beat, Yoongi shrugs off his jacket and gives it to Jimin, all without once letting Jimin go. 

 

"Are you sure? This looks expensive…"

 

If there was one thing that snapped him out of his thoughts, it was getting come on an expensive looking jacket that was obviously worth  _ a lot. _ But Yoongi waves him off, still in a dazed state of bliss. Jimin sighs and smiles to himself as he used the sleeves to wipe Yoongi clean, even his hands. It seems weird, his now soft dick still in someone's mouth even after he has already come. But it's also strangely endearing.

 

Throwing the stained jacket onto the side of the lounge, Jimin takes a second to breathe properly and let the events of what just happened register in his brain. Mindlessly he cards his fingers through Yoongi's hair, letting his head rest against his thigh more. Jimin tilts back his head stare up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. 

 

'What the hell just happened? I just let my boss,  _ my boss who has a mouth kink,  _ suck me off! And now he's keeping my dick in his mouth! My boss has a mouth kink and I made him choke on my dick!'

 

Shit. If Jeongguk found out about this, he would never hear the end of it. But… he won't lie. He had a lot of fun. No one has ever made him cum so hard before. Yoongi was like a master with his tongue. Seeing him cry and choke around his dick sent more curls of heat into his stomach. 

 

"This is crazy," he mutters to himself. "I can't believe you let me do that."

 

Yoongi hums and seems to finally come down from his high because he is finally lifting his head and letting Jimin slip from his mouth sweetly. His eyes are still red but are now a lot clearer than before. He looks up at Jimin, his mouth swollen and wet.

 

"I'm sorry if this seems shameful," he mutters back quietly, his voice scratchy from the abuse of having his throat fucked. "But seeing your fingers so close to my mouth, I couldn't help it."

 

Jimin manages to convince Yoongi to tuck him back in his pants, albeit with a pout on his lips. Yoongi gets cleaned up and tucks himself back in his pants but stays on his knees, head resting on the lounge instead of Jimin's leg. They dont keep eye contact, but Jimin keeps his fingers resting on the crown of Yoongi's head. 

 

"Its not shameful," Jimin disagrees. "We like what we like, we can't always help it."

 

Yoongi hums and sighs. 

 

"I cant let Taehyung see me like this. Any respect he has for me will go out the door."

 

Jimin laughs, a soft sound that betrays his panic. 

 

"For what it's worth hyung," he starts and has Yoongi meet his gaze. "You are really good with your mouth, I thought I felt my soul leave my body with how good you felt around me."

 

That has his boss snort but a smile tugs at his lips anyways. He stands up and sits properly on the lounge, adjusting his pants and shirt. Luckily he didn't get any cum on either. 

 

"And for what it's worth Jimin ah, I think you know now that I do like having something, anything, in my mouth. Your fingers, your dick. I don't mind it. As long as its anything."

 

Jimin tries to ignore the way his body jolts as Yoongi squeezes up against him, seemingly exhausted from what had just happened. And he can't blame him. Dick sucking can be exhausting. 

 

And the next thing seems to happen so naturally. Yoongi, still in a hazy state of headspace, leans closer to Jimin, his mouth open in invitation. Jimin swallows hard as their faces inch closer until the soft press of their lips is all he can feel. Its soft, unhurried. But it makes his heart feel like a vice grip has closed around it. The taste of his own cum is still prevalent on the others tongues and it makes him sigh. 

 

Yoongi moves the kiss along, moving his tongue across Jimin's in a wet but satisfying manner. Jimin is helpless as yoongi's dominant side comes out and the other has the kiss under his total control. The faint taste of mint makes his toes curl and he feels his body go limp as Yoongi plunders his mouth. His fingers grasp for Yoongi's shirt, trying to find any sort of foothold as the kiss has him gasping for air but going for more. 

 

'How is a human able to do this to me?'

 

Finally after he is satisfied, Yoongi pulls back, his telltale smirk back in full force. Jimin has to take deep breaths to calm the pounding in his chest. 

 

"You look so pretty like this Jimin ah," Yoongi coos, pressing his thumb to Jimin's lips. "If I wasnt such a slut for having cock in my mouth, I would love to see yours the same way."

 

Jimin knows that is supposed to turn him on, and in a way it does. He is indeed curious to take Yoongi's place and taste him down his throat. But, again, he knows that becoming addicted to this could be dangerous. So he smiles and gently kisses the tip of Yoongi's thumb. 

 

"Well you will have to earn it, hyung. I'm not so easily swayed."

 

That makes his hyung quirk an eyebrow and smile that same gummy smile. 

 

"Is that an invitation or a challenge?"

 

Jimin leans in and, with his lips barely ghosting across Yoongi's own, squeezes down on Yoongi's thigh.

 

"It is whatever you can handle, hyung."

 

Jimin presses one more soft kiss to Yoongi's lips before he stands and takes the cup of water with him to the bar. His boss looks after him with a daze in his mind, his eyes watching the way his hips sway and entice him. It isn't surprising when he follows only seconds later and finds that Jimin has more mint candy. 

 

He opens his mouth for one, humming as Jimin presses it to his tongue with a smile. 

 

"No more kisses until you drink water and brush your teeth hyung," he says with a laugh. "As much as I like the taste of myself on your tongue, it won't always be pleasant."

 

Yoongi wrinkles his nose but agrees with an eye roll, pressing himself against Jimin in a warm back hug. Anything to kiss those sweet lips again.

 

"Fine. But you have to join me, babe. Cant have you singing with a rough throat can we?"

 

Jimin laughs and braces his arms on the counter. 

 

"Of course not hyungie."

 

Yes, this was too dangerous. But he was already addicted. 

 

For a while, the only sounds are their breathing and soft sucks on their candy. Then Yoongi is pressing his lips to the shell of Jimin's ear, his breath hot yet tingly from the mint. 

 

"Next time I can eat you out on this counter," he growls wistfully, squeezing at Jimins's hip. "I've been told I have an incredible technique with my tongue. Maybe that will show you how much I can be in control too."

 

That scenario makes Jimin feel his insides tingle with arousal. The idea of having his legs bent to his chest while Yoongi wrecks him is more than appealing. But another scenario that has him in control again is even more so. With Yoongi all tied up and helpless as Jimin rides his face mercilessly. Now  _ that _ was something he would kill to have. 

 

"Hmm I see," he says with a wry smile. "Mmm that does sound good hyung. But like I said, you'll have to earn that. After all, I just fucked your face and made you cum, but you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet."

 

As much as he wants to say he is only joking, Yoongi sighs a soft sigh and nips at his neck playfully. The hand at his waist wraps around further to press him close. 

 

"Then maybe that can be arranged soon."

 

That again has his heart going crazy, and any retort he had died in his throat. Jimin turns in Yoongi's embrace to stare in his eyes. He doesnt see the Yoongi he had heard about in all his stories and Intel. He doesn't see a hardcore murderer or drug dealer that was ruthless in his ways. Nor does he see a charismatic hotel chain businessman with incredible wealth and respect as his default setting. 

 

Oh no, he saw Min Yoongi. A soft boy with an oral fixation and an obsession with his lips. He saw a human lost in the throes of temptation and lust, as well as an innocence that was still sort of there in the way he presented his attention to his lovers. Jimin saw a human like any other, except this one seemed to glow brighter than anyone else. 

 

Jimin knows he promised no more kisses, but he cant help himself from learning for just one more kiss, soft and sweet against his lips. The way Yoongi cradles his neck almost lovingly is too much for him to handle.

 

'Fuck. I am so screwed.'


	7. 6

JK

 

There was a weird static feeling that was creeping along Jeongguk's skin as Taehyung led him out of the hidden room. He cant help but to look past his shoulder every other minute. The darkened VIP room seemed to only amplify that creepy feeling. He furrows his eyebrows and sighs. Taehyung leads him back down to the main floor where people are milling about and enjoying the music from the piano. 

 

"You dont have to worry so much," the dual haired man states with a playful smile. "Yoongi hyung can be trusted around your Songbird, no worries."

 

So badly does Jeongguk want to say that it wasnt Jimin he was worried about. But he holds his tongue. 

 

"Where exactly are we going?"

 

He and Jimin had come in through the back door and down an elevator to get here. He had no idea what was through the front door that they were headed for. Just as they approached, a young man with bright eyes hidden by red heart glasses and deep sandy blonde hair in a stylish wave bounced up to them. This man was smiling so wide that his lips formed a heart shape. Taehyung let's out a squeal and greets the man with a large smile. 

 

"Hoseok hyungie!"

 

Although dressed in a simple black suit and tie, it was styled in a way that showed he was casual without being out of place. The tie hung loosely around his neck while his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. But still, Jeongguk could sense the dark energy coming off of this man in waves. So he knew he could not trust him. 

 

"Taehyung ah! Nice to see you," the man chirps in a too bright voice. Almost as if he was forcing it but managed to pull it off very well. "How are things going? What do you like about the place so far? Where's Yoongi hyung?"

 

He also spoke in a way that was far too hurried, desperate to escape but polite ebough to not seem obvious. That only added to Jeongguk's distrust. 

 

"Its amazing, Jackson hyung really made this place fit for a king.. Classy without too many snobs in one place. And Yoongi hyung, he's with the newest singer we hired. Have you heard him sing?"

 

The man, Hoseok from what he gathered, nods with a smug smile. 

 

"Of course I have. I've been impressed before, but that lovely boy with an even lovelier set of pipes has blown everyone away, even me. I cannot wait to greet him. Speaking of which, who is this?"

 

Jeongguk feels all attention come to him and he swallows. His chest puffs out and he levels Hoseok with a straight yet blank stare. 

 

"This is Jeon Jeongguk, he is the Songbird's bodyguard. Though he's still a kid, so go easy on him, yeah?"

 

At that he scoffs, a sound he cant stop. 

 

"Taehyung ssi please."

 

But the other only winks at him, making him bristle yet again. Hoseok on the other hand laughs and claps a hand to his shoulder, making him stumble. 

 

"Don't be too distressed, Jeon. Taehyung is not older than many of us, so he doesn't get this chance to baby someone all that often."

 

He wanted to say flat out that he didn't want to be babied, that he could do more with a professional attitude. Again, however, he keeps his silence. 

 

"Ah, I'm not babying him. I'm just trying to loosen him up a little," he laughs and boldly squeezed at Jeongguk's hand. "Isnt that right, Jeonggukie? I'm taking him on a tour of the hotel, maybe he can convince the Songbird to stay the night."

 

Jeongguk sighs and simply nods to take attention off himself. Hoseok smiles at them both before looking at his watch. A solid gold one by the looks of it. Honestly, rich people were so unnecessarily extravagant. And his haughty energy wasnt doing a lot of good either. 

 

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some friends to meet with now. I hope you find your stay here pleasant, Jeongguk ssi."

 

Hoseok waves at them before disappearing into the crowd. Taehyung says his goodbyes before they continue through the congested dancefloor. Jeongguk always hated crowds. 

 

"He seems…. Eccentric."

 

Perhaps that wasn't enough of a word to use for such a character. However no other words could really fit. Boisterous but leveled. Enthusiastic but subtle. Unseemingly harmless yet also a wolf in sheeps clothing. Two faced yet incredibly transparent. Jeongguk could read these people very easily. And Hoseok seemed unusually nervous. 

 

"Hoseokie hyung just has that effect on people," The older laughs. "But he is really nice when you get to know him. Hopefully you can meet my other hyung soon."

 

Great, more people to try and please. Humans and their strange social constructs. 

 

"Maybe. If Jimin permits."

 

They finally come to the elaborate doors of the nightclub and are greeted by bouncers. One was tall and had bright chestnut hair and a strong tall body corded in muscle. The other was smaller by a few inches with blonde hair, but still gave off an intimidating aura. Both were dressed generously in leather jackets and steel toed boots. 

 

At seeing the other owner, they immediately let them pass by. 

 

"Great job, Hyunwoo hyung, I.M," he beams at them. They both nod and keep their eyes open wide. "Keep an eye on the VIP lounge but don't slack off."

 

"Yes boss," they both parrot as the doors close. Jeongguk could feel the same tinge of darkness off of those two as well. Now was probably a good time to realize that… maybe the rumors of these people being involved in something aside from innocent hotel owners held more water than he realized. Perhaps Jimin was picking up on that as well. 

 

They came into the entrance hallway, decorated more lavishly than the backdoor. Of course, it had to be that way to please the high profile guests. 

 

"So Jeonggukk ssi, Jimin ssi told us you were in school. What made you want to stay in school and not stay a bodyguard full time?"

 

The younger huffs out a breath and continues with the pace of his boss. It felt strange to keep up appearances for a human. This hallways was a lot shorter than the back entrance, and e could see a set of fancy elevators less than a few paces away.

 

"I have many people in that place I keep close. It would not be fair to any of us for me to suddenly up and leave. Plus, i like feeling normal. Not just as a bodyguard for a singer. But as someone else to blend in with the crowd, not someone who can easily bend someone in half to hurt them."

 

Not at all does he think to bring up the fact that this school held many of his coven mates as well as dear friends. Friends that could also very easily burn this place to the ground with a simple whispered incantation. 

 

"Hmm. Interesting. Many people I know are the opposite. They leave school and never look back when they are given an opportunity like yours."

 

They approach the elevators and taehyung punches in a code before a hidden panel opens up below the normal buttons. Jeongguk watches as Taehyung scans a card that was in his pocket before they are heading up. 

 

"Where are we going?"

 

The elder tucks the card away with a secretive smile. 

 

"Its a surprise. Now tell me, Gukkie. Are you seeing anyone?"

 

The sudden question takes him by surprise, and he almost let's his cool facade drop. In his mind he knows he should say yes, to keep Tae off his back. But… he hates to admit it. Looking at Taehyung up close like this, he is very much attractive. Those large bright eyes, lush pink lips that turn into a rectangle when he smiles. Soft tan skin fit for someone who lives his whole life in the light. Even if he was awash in anything but. 

 

Jeongguk studies the cute mole on the others lower lip and crosses arms together. Perhaps it was kind of obvious in the way Taehyung sized him up and down with a smile on his face. 

 

"Truthfully? No. Why?"

 

The elder hums and keeps his arms folded behind his back, tilting his weight back and forth. Jeongguk could tell immediately what was going on. He was being shamelessly flirted with. 

 

"Well… I dont know. I just thought that you were the cutest thing I ever laid eyes on. So sweet and dedicated to your Songbird. Plus, you're just… your eyes, they remind me of tiny galaxies. And your cute mouth, when you dont realize it, you smile at Jiminie and I see your teeth poke out. Like a rabbit."

 

Jeongguk swallows and self consciously rubs at his lips. Had he really smiled at Jimin that Taehyung was able to see it? When did he do that? 

 

"I…"

 

Taehyung is quick to placate him.

 

"Its okay. You did it when he was singing and we went to greet him. I saw you do it three times altogether. I can tell that you don't do it much without him around. But it's okay. It's really cute. Adorable even." 

 

If there was anything he hadn't expected to hear about his smile that he was self conscious about, it was to be called cute. Weird, a freak even. He always thought his teeth were too big. But never cute. Which is why he never smiled around strangers. Or tried not to.

 

He looks at Taehyung for a brief few moments, and catches sight of the numbers lighting up on the floors they pass by. They were now beyond the tenth floor. And there were still fifteen to the top. 

 

"I… please keep it to yourself, Taehyung ssi," he pleads. "I have an image to uphold."

 

His voice is steady but there is a slight hint of nervousness that was hard to pick up on. Again Taehyung holds up his hands in surrender. 

 

"Its fine. I wont have anyone to tell anyway. What am I gonna say? 'Hey the cute bodyguard that came with the Songbird smiles like a bunny and has a tiny universe in his eyes?' People will think I'm crazy."

 

A tiny amused smile quirks at Jeongguk's mouth before he is back to his usual indifferent face. But Taehyung catches it and tsks. Before he can realize it, there is a thumb at his mouth to push it into a smile. Not with teeth, but its something. 

 

"Taehyung-"

 

"Hey now, don't be so cold around me, Gukkie. We're alone here. No one else is going to see that cute smile of yours. Unless you want them to. But I'm not here to judge it."

 

Jeongguk waits for the elder to remove his finger, but when it doesn't happen he is left confused. Why is Taehyung doing this? Of all people to flirt with, why him?

 

"I'm not sure I understand your intentions, Taehyung ssi. What happened to being professional?"

 

Taehyung simply grins that body smile at him and moves his finger to caress down his cheek, then to his jaw where he traced along from his chin to under his ear. The touch left behind a trail of static electricity on his skin. 

 

"You dont have to be so formal with me, Guk ah. Call me Taetae or hyung. Only those I really trust can call me as such."

 

Jeongguk narrows his eyes. 

 

"You've known me for a few hours, and yet you trust me?" He asks skeptically. "That seems a little…"

 

He trails off, as he himself doesn't understand where this is all coming from. Why is he saying all this? 

 

"There just seems to be something… different about you. You seem far more trustworthy than it would appear. You're young, yet you're well above the usual attitude most people have in my presence. Anyone else would kill to have a shot at being close to me, or to plot for my death. You on the other hand, have no desire to do such a thing. You're still innocent. I can feel it… I can see it in those eyes of yours."

 

Innocent… he hasn't heard that word said to him in a while. Not since he was first dropped off with the coven. Or more like dumped. But that was a whole different thing. Taehyung wasnt sure what he was talking about though, of that Jeongguk was sure of. He has seen things, things that would make a human, no matter how strong they thought they were, scream and cry like a baby. In fact, he has seen Jimin do things that any normal person would faint afterwards when witnessed. 

 

So yes. This man if front of him, no matter how much he was shrouded in darkness and had bad deeds of his own to own up to, none of it was even in the same league as his world. 

 

He allows himself to smile at Taehyung, who seems pleased that he earned himself a smile. Perhaps this man was not as untrustworthy as he led himself to believe. 

 

"Taetae hyung," he tries, and immediately the elder breaks into giggles. and the sound has weird shivers of static going through his body. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and all retorts die in his throat. Even his heart feels too big for his chest. 

 

"Aww Gukkie, you're so cute," Taehyung all but squeals and throws self doubt out of the window as their bodies collide in a half hug. Jeongguk splutters as Taehyung rubs their foreheads together in a soft and meaningful nuzzle. He can faintly smell something fruity tinged with alcohol still lingering on the others breath. 

 

Normally he would be growling at anyone who dared to invade his space like this. In fact he half expected to feel that familiar urge to curl his fingers around the smooth yet slim blade hidden in his boot.  He waited for all of his warning bells to go off, for his brain to scream at him that he was in danger.

 

But… it never came. 

 

Instead, he feels his breath leave him in a breathless gasp and soft embrace curls around his hips, and he an vaguely make out the feeling of warm hands holding him steady as the elevator climbs higher. Something in the way that taehyung giggles and coos into his ear makes all of his masks fade away in a daze. His body feels light yet heavy, like he was swimming in sand. 

 

Is when Taehyung noses against the side of his head that he realizes he is spacing out, eyes wide and mouth open to show his teeth. He is a lot slower to close his mouth, but his eyes focus to see Taehyung staring at him with a certain warmth in his eyes. 

 

"See, here's the face I was looking for," Taehyung murmurs quietly. Reaching up to press his finger under his eyes. "Wide, soft. Innocent. You have the entire universe locked away in your gaze, Gukkie. You're like a space rabbit. Or a star that fell from heaven. Like the rabbit from the moon."

 

The words have a strange effect on his body. The deep yet soft timbre of his voice makes a fluttering erupt in his chest and then a sharp pain. But he doesn't flinch. In fact all he can do is freeze. But Taehyung doesn't seem bothered by this. He instead stays close and keeps his arm on Jeongguk's side. All the way, thoughts are racing in his brain. Only a moment ago, he was trying to keep his distance. To keep Taehyung out was his whole purpose. Yet now, in the others embrace, he doesnt want to really move. Even as they climbed higher, Taehyung's energy never once deviated from the constant contentment. And he sighs, a noise so quiet that the elder can't hear. 

 

'What am I doing?'

 

All the way at the top, the doors open to reveal another corridor. This one is simpler in design. A rich royal purple carpet covers the floor and gold trims line all white walls. Simple yet intricate lamps line the wall sporadically, giving everything a warm glow. 

 

There are only three doors on this landing as far as he can see. But the left hallway breaks off to an unseen part of the building, making another hallway. However Taehyung drags him out of the elevator and to the right, to the door on the very end. 

 

"Where are we? I thought you were showing me the hotel?"

 

Taehyung looks back at him with a wide grin, fingers curling around his wrist. 

 

"I am. I'm showing you a part that I like, and I hope you like it too."

 

Taehyung slips out the same card from before to press to the lock on a big heavy wooden door, the lock turning green and opening with a click and a push. Jeongguk is immediately hit with a smell that makes his insides turn with familiarity. Fruit, of what kind he cannot tell, and a heavy layer of sea salt incense. It smelled like home in here. 

 

"This is my private king suite, I decided to entertain you in here before I take you anywhere else."

 

The walls are the same stark white as outside, and a very similar gold lace trim is woven into the trim. The floor as a solid purple, lighter in color to the ones  outside. A whole kitchen was to the left side of the room beyond the entrance. It has solid steel appliances and everything. The living room is set up with a deep black extended couch that sat against a large window taking up most of the room, and two loveseats around a crystal glass table. There was even a faux fireplace that crackled with false light but gave off warmth nonetheless. 

 

There were two other doors. The one nearest him that was most likely a bathroom. And another beyond the kitchen that most likely led to the master bedroom. The lights flickered on when Taehyung presses a switch on the wall. Two lamps were in the kitchen and another was on the ceiling above them. The glow was soft, just like outside. 

 

"When you say entertain me, what exactly do you mean?"

 

Taehyung leads him to the large couch against the window and pulls open the large blackout curtains. 

 

"Sit, talk. Have a drink or two, maybe."

 

The glow of hundreds of neon lights floods the room, illuminating the once dull walls of the room into rainbows of all colors. Jeongguk cant help but stare out into the cityscape, knowing how high they were making butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

 

"Wow. We're up so high."

 

He cant help but lean against the window, arms resting against the large windowsill. Behind he can hear Taehyung getting even more glasses out of a cabinet over the stove. 

 

"Does your Songbird never take you this high up?" The elder laughs playfully. A bottle opens and pours out into the glasses. Jeongguk bites his lip and sighs. What was with these people and their alcohol? He has seen so much of it since they have been here. More than he has ever seen since becoming of age.

 

"Jiminie hyung… he doesn't like heights."

 

It's only a half truth. Jimin does not really mind,  but… he likes to stay closer to the ground, as that is where most of the shadows are. Up like this, all you get is light. So maybe, this won't be so bad for Jeongguk himself. The night cityscape is surely a sight to see. Perhaps it won't be so bad to ask taehyung to bring him here again. Someday.

 

"I see. Well, he is missing out. I don't come here very often, but when I do, I remember what I wake up to. And this view is worth it."

 

Jeongguk feels a nudge, and looks back to see Taehyung offering a salted margarita. He smiles and accepts the glass, unable to turn it down. Taehyung sits up close to him, a sly yet transparent flirty smirk on his lips as he offers a gentle toast. Their glasses clink and taehyung jingles him in looking out onto the city. 

 

"To this beautiful new friendship, and Jimin Hyung's success."

 

Jeongguk keeps forgetting that Taehyung is younger than Jimin. But at least that means he will be getting more respect. With a nod he sips at his glass as taehyung does, feeling a weight come off of his shoulders. 

 

From far down below him, he can still feel the link between him and Jimin. And when a sudden burst of heat in his stomach has him squeezing his legs together he almost chokes on the liquid. 

 

What the hell is Jimin doing down there? Making out with someone? Or worse? 

 

"Are you okay?" Taehyung asks in concern, setting down his drink. Jeongguk coughs and nods his head, the weird feeling finally passing by. He too sets down the glass before taking a much needed breath. 

 

"Yeah I. I just think I drank a bit too quickly. I'm over it now."

 

Truthfully, he could still feel those curls of heat making his thighs throb with a sudden need. But he was able to control it quite well, it was just that the suddenness of it took him off guard. Taehyung eyes him with a curious smile and sips his glass. Jeongguk could truthfully push down the feelings of needing to run to the bathroom and sit with his usual nonchalance. 

 

However, as he leans his arm across the couch to try and relax, he can suddenly feel another sudden burst of pleasure jolt between his legs, and the phantom feeling of lips around his length makes him shoot up to his feet. Now he knows for sure he can't hide the tent in his pants. What the fuck was Jimin doing?? 

 

"Gukkie?" Taehyung asks in concern. "Are you alright?"

 

A sweat breaks out on the youngster's forehead and he hastily nods. 

 

"Where is the bathroom?"

 

Taehyung points to the door closest to the kitchen and he leaves no room for questions before dashing inside, the door closing behind him. Now he can really feel someone taking Jimin deep down their throat, and a tongue laps at his dick with intensity he hadn't felt before. Damn this cursed link, how he wishes he was already presented, and he could turn it off! 

 

A broken moan falls from his lips as he turns on the faucet and slides to the floor against the bathtub. Without waiting for his boss to ask anything, he has to yank down his pants and sighs as he finally feels relief from his confines. His fingers curl around his base just as he likes it, and starts a slow but frantic rhythm to get himself fully hard. Outside he can hear taehyung walking around in the kitchen. Knowing that he could walk in any second has him frantically chasing after his release. 

 

Another hard and deep suck makes him gasp loudly, precum spilling from his tip. The grip he has is smoother, wetter. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the faucet, as well as the sounds of his own moans and wet slickness of his dick. He can't help the groan that leaves his throat as he finally finds his sweet spot and rubs insistently against the sensitive underside.  He can feel a tongue lapping and sucking the tip, making his legs shake. 

 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, a familiar knot coils in his stomach, signaling his imminent release. Jeongguk breathes out heavily before continuing to chase his orgasm, but cannot hear the footsteps coming near the door until-

 

"Gukkie?"

 

His eyes shot open, and there, standing above him with surprise and concern in his eyes, is Taehyung. Fuck he didn't lock the door! 

 

"T-Taehyung…"

 

Jeongguk feels mortified, his hand is still wrapped tight around his hard dick, precum spilling out like a leaky faucet. But his boss is closing the door, eyes no longer surprised and concerned. A certain darkness takes over the light, dulling them into something more sinister, lecherous. Jeongguk can still feel the ministrations of whoever is sucking Jimin, and squirms as Taehyung smirks. Lust is steadily growing in Taehyung's core, and it makes him shiver. 

 

"My my, what do we have here?" He coos quietly. "Is Gukkie being a bad boy in my bathroom? Tsk tsk tsk, now why didn't you tell me you needed to come, hm?"

 

Jeongguk tries to scoot into the corner between the sink and bathtub, feeling trapped despite his own power. This isn't right..! He should not be feeling so helpless! Not because of a human! But the way that Taehyung stalks after him, his mouth in a half smirk half smile, a predator in and out. It makes him want to both shrivel up but also spread his legs wider. 

 

"P-please, go outside..! I can't-"

 

His words are lost in his throat as he can feel something curling deep around his dick, making his hips buck upwards against his own volition. Taehyung groans at the sight, making him whimper. 

 

"And leave you all alone like this? Now, what kind of hyung would I be if I just left you? Surely, you need some help."

 

Jeongguk watches, eyes wide, as Taehyung palms himself through his pants and manages to pull them down. The younger swallows hard at the sight of Taehyung's naked lower half. He wasn't even wearing underwear. His Mouth waters as Taehyung fully undresses and gets to his knees, crawling forward to trap Jeongguk farther. 

 

His skin is soft and tan, marred only by delicate beauty marks here and there. His thighs are nice and plump, but also lean with muscle. His stomach is toned but not too muscular, filling out a hard yet feminine form. His own hard length pressed against his stomach, making Jeongguk whine. 

 

"Hyung… what are you-"

 

He gasps as Taehyung fully situates himself on his lap, their naked lengths pressing tightly together. Taehyung is warm against him, just as hard and also leaking. Their hips rock together, making Jeongguk growl. 

 

"Its ok, Gukkie," Taehyung whispered, his voice hot and breathy. "You can do whatever you want to me. Touch me, wreck me. Anything."

 

Those words making something inside of Jeongguk break and he grabs the others hips, fingers digging into the bones underneath. Taehyung moans softly and wraps his arms around his neck, mouth finding his neck and sucking at his jaw. Jeongguk continues rocking against him, now no longer shy. 

 

"Hyung… hyung," he groans. "Need… need to…"

 

Taehyung sucks hard at his neck, biting and lapping gently at the mark. 

 

"Wanna fuck me, baby? I don't mind it."

 

The words make him start to imagine what it would be like. Taehyung on his lap, buried to the hilt on his dick. He can already imagine how hot and tight he must be, squeezing and tightening. 

 

"Can I really..?" He asks breathlessly, his hands sliding down to find Taehyung's ass. His fingers spread the flesh apart, and the elder moans loudly. 

 

"Yes, Gukkie," he whimpers. "Please, need you to fill me up. B-but not here. Let's go the the bed please."

 

At first he isn't sure if he can wait, he needs to come so badly. But he knows that Taehyung is right. This position on the floor isn't the best. So with self restraint he grabs onto Taehyung to hold him tight and lift him up. The elder gasps, his legs finding solace against his waist. 

 

"Need to fuck you," he growls. "Need it, need it, need it…"

 

His words are a jumbled mess, he knows he can't wait. Taehyung runs his tongue along the shell of his ear, whispering gentle encouragement against his skin. 

 

"Yes, yes, fuck me Gukkie. Please. Need you inside me..."

 

Jeongguk knew he may regret this later. Nothing good would come of this. But, as is typical with him, the sweet words whispering filth into the darkness tears away all his walls and he can only focus on what is in front of him. Taehyung, spread out for him nice and willing, the very image of lust and desire. 

 

"I'll fuck you good, Tae. So good that you can't forget me, ever."

 

As much as he knew this to be only a hope, he would never know how true those words would be in the days to come. 

 

But for now, he would let himself enjoy every second. 

 

**TBC**


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SUPER late and I apologize ;n; to anyone still reading... lmao
> 
> Anyway! I hope someone enjoys this chapter because we get a few new characters! And some smut but you can skip to the break if you would rather not read it ouo 
> 
> Oh and I ask a few questions at the end so please, answer them and leave a kudos!

Shortly after the traipse with Yoongi, Jimin separates himself from the unusually clingy man and hurries to find a safe and secluded spot. Specifically somewhere down in his dressing room should do for now... A mounting sense of panic began to well up in his chest, and the shadows slinking along the empty hallway seemed to sense this. 

His makeup artists were the only ones present in the room, and he did not have the energy to deal with them.  
"Park Jimin ssi-"

"Leave," he orders. "I wish to be alone. Come only when my next performance is scheduled."

The three girls worriedly glance at one another but follow his wishes. Now, in the empty room, he can let out his shadows that have been aching to come out. Tendrils of smoke like curtains coated the room in their dark touch, and he never felt more at ease. 

The leather couch felt soft against his aching muscles, cradling him just right. 

Feeling the shadows along his skin keeps him grounded from falling deep into his own self loathing. Heavy breaths laced with thick yet transparent ice Crystals puff from his chest, and the temperature drops to a point that ice begins to crust over every hard surface. 

'Why did I do that?'

The question repeats itself over and over in his head. His energy was inside his head, giving him phantom flashbacks of what he had felt in those moments. A wet tongue pressing to his own in a heated kiss, thin yet long fingers curled around his flesh. Soft yet filthy words whispered and moaned into his ear…

Jimin groaned to himself as he slams his head against the cushion. It was weakness, that was all there was to it. Yoongi was not good for him. Yoongi was a distraction. Yoongi…

...Was therapeutic. Helped him release his Pent up energy, both sexual and magical. 

Jimin growls and peels an ice crystal off of his face, shattering it in his fingers.

"Shit!"

With a surge of anger, he stands up and let's the shadows shatter the ice clinging to his body. 

Why did things turn out like this? Why couldn't he keep himself from falling for what was obviously a trap? He knows of Yoongi's intentions, what he plans to do with what he thought were two helpless youths that walked in his web. And Jimin was his main dish. All of the longing and poisonous looks thrown his way were evidence enough. 

Yoongi was no simple or daft man. He didn't raise his way to the top of this city for nothing. There were whispers from the lackeys under his rule that Yoongi was planning something, but he still hasn't figured quite what it was. But it could not be anything good. At least, in normal terms. 

It was bad enough he didn't turn off his link to Kookie before fucking around with Yoongi, so no doubt the younger was mortified, wherever he was and what he was doing. Now he had to deal with the weird emotional back dredges of their sexual tirades. Jimin could feel it lingering on his skin. And no doubt so could the older man. 

Damn it. This whole thing was so complicated. But… perhaps there was a way around the negative consequences of this. Perhaps he found a loophole for hiding his powers. At least until Jeongguk could present as his status. Before Jimin had been planning on letting it out somehow. However he had no idea that his magic could be released via sexual means and not just magical. Yoongi was fucking good at what he was doing back there too. 

Jimin sighs and sits back down on the icy couch to contemplate his options. He still had a half hour to his next song. In such a time he had to come up with a plan. Let Yoongi go along with his plan, whatever it was? Or resist with all he had? Maybe take this empire down in the process… so many options. 

This whole thing had become… so complicated.

 

///////

JK

 

Finding the bedroom isn't too difficult. The door is wide open and inviting. Jeongguk all but throws Taehyung onto the plush bedding, not at all caring to take in his surroundings. Taehyung teases him by scooting backwards to the headboard, a come hither look clear in his expression.

"Lube is in the bedside table," is all he says before turning onto his stomach. Jeongguk growls again and hastily comes to the side and yanks out a clear bottle before pressing himself between the elder's legs. Taehyung sighs in pleasure at the feeling of Jeongguk gripping his hips and pulling them up. "No condom, okay? I know we're both clean."

At first that makes Jeongguk hesitant. But when he feels Taehyung grind against him, he can't bring himself to care. There is nothing at all graceful in the way he greedily spreads Taehyung's ass apart, mouth watering at the soft pinkness of his hole. 

"So soft," he sighs, his fingers pressing and rubbing against the fluttering flesh. Beneath him Taehyung is whining and whimpering, his hips shaking. 

He pops open the cap of lube and doesn't bother with warming it, drizzling a fair amount onto his fingers and pressing to Taehyung's hole. The other jumps but starts to groan and whimper as the first digit slides inside. 

"Nn, god," he groans. "Your fingers already feel so good, baby… can't wait to feel you inside me."

Jeongguk takes his time, savoring the feeling of taehyung so tight around his fingers, squeezing with intent. He can still feel Jimin's assailant sucking him, but their orgasm must have been over with. Everything with Taehyung happened so quickly that he missed it. But it's ok. It just means that he now can only focus on himself and Taehyung. 

He tries to go as deep as he can to let Tae adjust, reveling in the sweet noises and moans spilling from his lips, bitten red and slick with spit. The warmth of his body is almost scalding, tightening and gripping with a hunger that he can feel in his groin.

"Can you take another, hyung?"

Taehyung, lost in a pleasured daze, nods with a push of his hips. Jeongguk presses the second inside. Taehyung seems to wince but quickly adjusts as Jeongguk pumps them in a slow manner, making sure not to hurt him. 

"P-please, Gukkie, need it…"

"I know, but I'm not gonna risk hurting you."

His steady voice surprises him, just a moment ago he was a whining pathetic mess. Now, he is the one in control. The thought makes him smile wide and press deeper, finding a special little bundle of nerves to make Taehyung cry out in surprised pleasure. Jeongguk smiles even wider to himself and grips Taehyung's ass in his free hand, squeezing and rolling the thick flesh in his palm. 

At any other time, had he been at home with his coven, being careful with a lover was not his worry. But with a human, he had to be careful. So he would do that, and also try to make this the best experience he could. Letting his mask fall for a little while shouldn't hurt right? 

"Oh f-fuck," he gasped. "There, Gukkie, there again!"

Taehyung can't help but bury his face in the pillows as Jeongguk assaults his sweet spot over and over, sneakily slipping in a third finger alongside the others. The added stretch is enough to make him loudly cry out, a string of filthy moaning and expletives leaving his bruised lips. In between each one is a hiccup of air.

Jeongguk is now disconnected from Jimin and becomes linked to Taehyung's emotions. Now he can feel, to a lesser degree, almost all the pleasure he was feeling. The phantom feeling of something filling him deep inside makes him leak precum, staining the white sheets beneath his knees.

The only sounds added to this hysteria is Jeongguk's heavy panting and his fingers squelching sweetly and deeply inside.

"Fuck, hyung you're so tight," he growled deeply in his throat. His fingers are slick and wet with every bit of lube and slickness imaginable. "Can't wait to fuck you, gonna fuck you so hard."

Jeongguk can feel himself ready to burst, and figures that the other is fully prepped enough to take him. His own body can feel the desperate emptiness of needing something inside. 

"P-please, Gukkie, fuck me already … I can't take it anymore."

The younger growls slowly in his throat before removing his fingers and finally pulling Taehyung's hips close, rubbing his aching length between his ass. Eagerly Taehyung rubs back, whining and slipping into a blissed out daze.

"You're so wrecked already and I haven't even started yet," Jeongguk chuckles loudly. "Such an eager mess, aren't you hyung?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he slowly slips past Taehyung's hole, reveling in the heat and tightness he is met with and the phantom feeling of it inside himself. Taehyung lets out a long and loud moan, his head pressing into the pillows as he squeezes down.

"Fffuck, so big," he whimpers, his legs shaking. "P-please slow down…"

Jeongguk sighs as he finally bottoms out, now rested fully against the other deep inside. Their hips are pressed so close he can't tell where one ends and the other starts. 

Taehyung's praise is nothing new. Despite his age he always knew he was well endowed in the size department. But hearing it from someone so beautiful and hard to attain was enough to make his ego swell a thousand times over. 

"You okay?" He still asks, rubbing a comforting hand over his spine and holding his hips tenderly. Taehyung is panting heavily, shifting around and making him suck in a breath from the heavenly heat and suction around him.

"Kiss me?"

Jeongguk debates on it, but decides to indulge himself this time. Hungrily he smashes their mouths together, hungry and dominating. It's not at all graceful. Teeth are clashing and spit dribbles everywhere. Jeongguk can taste the fruity drink Tae was drinking only moments ago. It's hot and primal and makes his own toes curl. Taehyung eagerly let's him take over, his tongue mapping and exploring his hyung to every last detail. 

They disconnect for air, and Taehyung whines.

"Ready now, hyung?"

Taehyung answers by wiggling his hips, making them both gasp.

"Yes… p-please, fuck, move, just fuck me already…"

Finally, Jeongguk Braces himself over Taehyung's back and let's himself start slowly. Pulling out until the tip before pushing back in, keeping a steady yet careful pace. Taehyung growls in a string of curses and meets the shallow thrusts, still tight and squeezing. 

"Fuck, baby, you feel so tight," Jeongguk groans, reaching around to slowly stroke Taehyung with his movements. "Gonna make you feel so good, you like that huh?"

Their linked emotions make Jeongguk feel the ghostly touches both on his dick and inside of him. The added pleasure is enough to drive him mad.

"Yes… s'good, like it so much… please, faster. Fill me up Ggukie…"

Jeongguk latches onto Taehyung's neck with his teeth, their bodies touching as he snaps his hips harder. Taehyung let's out grateful whines and whimpers, his eyes glazed over as their pleasure spiked even higher. Finally he reaches a harder faster pace, whining into the nape of Taehyung's neck. Purple and red marks have bloomed all over his back and neck as Jeongguk keeps up his brutal rhythm. 

The headboard slams into the wall repeatedly, a telltale sign of how badly he was pent up. His body feels heavy yet light all at once. 

"Fuck, hyung," Jeongguk moans heavily, kneeling up on his legs to look down on the older being completely lost in the pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his skull and all that he could muster were broken whimpers and filthy sounding grunts. 

"Hahh… hnnn, Ggukie, yes, right t-there! Fuck, I love your cock, it feels so good…"

The dirty delirious words spur him on even more, and he grips tighter, his fingernails making red crescents against the round tanned flesh of his hyung's ass. 

"Want me to come inside, baby? Fill you up nice and full with my cum?"

Taehyung whimpered loudly, squeezing his walls even tighter and leaking precum against the sheets. Jeongguk makes him almost scream by reaching down and quickly stroking him along. 

"Yesyesyes, please, cum in me Ggukie, fill me like a little bitch, please! Need it so bad!"

Satisfied, the younger continues to fuck into Taehyung deeper and deeper, chasing that bubble of heat and arousal about to burst in his groin. Before he can, Taehyung is squirming and gasping against him, his walls clamping down. Was he-?

"Oh fuck! Oh guck, yes, I'm coming! C-coming, ooh, s-shit!"

Jeongguk is met with the most filthy debauched sight he has ever seen. Taehyung is wailing as white ropes of cum spurt from his dick and staining his fingers along with the sheets, his legs are trembling as Jeongguk does not let up at all. His tongue has lolled out, and a broken stuttering moan escapes him as it does not seem to end. It's so fucking hot that the sight is enough to finally push him over.

"Oh fuck, you're so hot hyung. Covered in your own cum like a filthy slut."

Taehyung can only moan helplessly as his hole is abused over and over, until Jeongguk begins to get reckless and uncoordinated and finally comes deep into his heat.

"Ahhn, Ggukie…"

Jeongguk growls and his body can't stop shaking. He comes rope after rope into his hyung, bottomed out completely and riding his orgasm in gentle thrusts. 

"Yeah, take it, baby," he snarls, his teeth making more love bites I to soft tan skin anywhere he can reach. Taehyung eagerly meets each slow thrust, feeling his insides filling with warmth. Finally after ages, Jeongguk stops coming. That is something he should have warned Taehyung about. Thanks to his… inhuman abilities, he had incredible stamina and therefore an incredible orgasm length and bigger amount.

"Jesus how much did you cum?" Taehyung says with awe. "I almost thought my insides were being flooded."

Jeongguk laughs and looks down to where he is still inside Taehyung, pride swelling in his chest as he sees how well used his hole is with cum dripping from the sides where they are connected.

"I guess I was just pent up, I don't usually cum that much."

Not true actually, this was a standard amount but that would be weird to admit. Taehyung sighed in contentment, his legs finally giving out and making Jeongguk slip out with an obscene pop and letting cum flood from his hole. 

"Fuck, hyung, you look so wrecked."

Taehyung is sprawled onto the mattress, panting heavy but has a dopey smile on his face. His legs stay spread open and Jeongguk can see how well stretched his hole was. 

"I haven't been fucked that good in years, maybe ever," he admits. More pride prickles at Jeongguk's ego. 

"I… I didn't take you to be the dirty talk type, I just winged it i guess."

Jeongguk was unsure of what to do now. He just fucked his boss into oblivion after all. He basically manhandled him and destroyed his pride. But Taehyung seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. 

"Aren't you gonna cuddle me now, baby? Aftercare is the most important thing about sex, you know."

That has him stuttering unsurely. 

"Are- are you sure? Shouldn't I clean you up first?"

Taehyung looks ready to protest, but winces as he sits up. Jeongguk gives him a pointed look and a smirk. 

"Okay fine, but hurry up. My ass is already getting sore."

The younger ignores the way his muscles are taut with post irgasm shakes and gets a hot towel from the adjoined bathroom to clean the thick white mess covering his stomach and goes to Taehyung to clean up his own mess still pooling under Taehyung. 

These sheets were now beyond saving so he strips them off and puts a dry towel under Taehyung to lay on. Smiling gratefully Taehyung wiggles his butt, causing more to slip out. So maybe Jeongguk has overdone it a little bit...

"Come on, you got us both nice and clean, well clean as we can be. Come lie down with me, baby bun."

Jeongguk debated with himself internally. Was this a good idea? Fraternizing with a human of all things? The bed was really soft… and he was a little tired. Being up this morning at almost four AM made him a little weary.

Maybe a nap would not hurt.

Throwing the dirty laundry in a random corner he allows himself to climb into the bed with Taehyung, using a clean sheet that was kicked off the side to cover them both up. Taehyung cooed softly at him and brings his arms around his waist. Jeongguk can feel his love marks still indented in various places across the soft tan skin. 

"Mm this is nice," the older sighs, nuzzling against his chest. "I missed after sex cuddles. Come on, kiss me bunny."

Jeongguk swallows hard past a lump in his throat and tilts up Taehyung's face to slot their lips together in a soft press. Its gentle, not at all the desperate teeth clashing and tongue wrestling from before. This one feels… meaningful. And Taehyung is more than pleased.

"Thank you, Ggukie."

His chest feels heavy from all the bliss and ecstasy of their sex. It's just clouding his senses, keeping his Jimin link foggy and faint. 

"You're welcome hyung…"

Jimin was so going to kill him.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

YOONGI

 

To see that his club would be so packed after one performance was definitely a surprise. Yoongi could see that eyes were on his Songbird everywhere he went. Jealousy. Envy. Lust. It all followed him and it made his own urge to hide Jimin away. 

Staying high on his perch in the VIP area, he can see everything. Including how his Songbird sways his head to the soft filler music filtering in the club. Jimin sat at a table with his temporary bodyguard, the prickly and distant I.M from his MON X faction. 

"They seem to be getting along well," a low voice drawls next to him. He looks over to his friend and the very monotone face of Shownu, the leader of MON X. Yoongi snorted and looked back. I.M could not look more bored and irritated. 

"I surely hope that his attitude improves," he said casually, however anyone could hear the edge to his tone. "My Songbird is important, he should be glad that such a well to do job has landed in his lap. Ungrateful children are punished, after all."

Shownu sighs, a breathy noise that would otherwise sound boring but he could tell that there was irritation there. 

"I'll speak with him. The kid likes to look tough, but he has much to learn about being in this business."

I.M was young yes, but so was Taehyung. And Taehyung had already developed an attitude that got him far. Being cold and distant would only work if you were experienced and already sat atop some sort of empire. But going for it too early made you unapproachable and untrustworthy. 

Unfortunately, I.M was going down this very road. And it won't end well for him if he keeps it up. 

"Good. I think you should throw in a few words from me," Yoongi sighs, swishing around his liquor glass. "I should hope that he realizes that disappointing me is not a good look on his hopeful promotion record."

Shownu let's out a rare chuckle filled with hopeful mirth and the sound makes an even rarer smirk appear on Yoongi's face. 

"Has Jackson brought back the trainees already? I have to see them to make sure I picked right."

Shownu nods his head. 

"The hopeful recruits have already been given a place to train. Both in firearms and close hand combat. No real strict rules have been put in place yet, Jackson is having Youngjae-ssi weed out the weaker ones to do more mundane things later on."

Yoongi nods thoughtfully. Perhaps Felix could be found out there on his last 'special package' run.

"And what of our borders? Have any of SM made a move?"

His co leader thoughtfully rubs his chin.

"Bangchan has spotted one of their lower tier package runners just on the edge of our south Gangnam border, and Jisung saw Kyungsoo and Chanyeol near our Han river border. Neither of them entered or made any visible aggressive movements. But we will keep our eyes peeled."

Yoongi curled his lip at the names. Once, those two along with seven others were a part of his inner circle, a trusted band of allies that he thought he could fully trust with his information. But Chanyeol decided he wanted more, and made it his mission to collapse the entirety of Yoongi's infrastructure. However Yoongi had too many loyal and trustworthy followers and Chanyeol's plans were easily snuffed out. But not without him and the others escaping. 

Now they have merged with the group SM, a so called supergroup with many different locations across Seoul. But despite their size, Bangtan remained superior, both in size and skill. SM were an older but less successful group, dabbling in drugs and smaller weapons not like those used by petty gangs. Handguns, pistols, et cetera. Yoongi knew that it was the big stuff that really earned them a top spot. Heavy artillery and aggressive pushing of weapons helped them gain traction across the oceans into branches across Japan, Thailand, China, the USA, and even as far as Siberia. He doesn't even want to know what they do up there.

As well as that, he had police collections and high government officials in his pocket, spreading fear and respect deep into the heart of this city. They were untouchable in many ways.

But every good leader knew one simple thing. Something that could make or break anyone in this business. 

Everyone was human after all, and humans, despite all their technological advances and prowess, were soft. Squishy. Incredibly easy to kill. Which meant of course that these things don't last forever. So. Yoongi knew that he would enjoy this as long as he could. 

"I want Felix and Bangchan to strengthen our borders and keep any shifty eyes from getting close. I won't let Chanyeol have the pleasure of taking any more of my secrets."

Shownu rumbled an agreement and slipped his own liquor. 

"It should be time for your Songbird to sing again, hm? I can see people are gearing up to hear him."

True, throngs of people were eagerly crowding around the stage. Jimin was nowhere to be seen. Yoongi clicks his tongue, annoyed that he missed his lovely pet escape backstage. 

"It really is a sight to see and hear. Have you heard the last one?"

Shownu barks a laugh. 

"No, I was trying to keep Kihyun from shoving his tongue down either mine or Wonho's throats on the way down. Had to keep him occupied somehow..."

Okay, Yoongi didn't need to know that. He grimaces and tries to keep his face straight. 

"Your boyfriends missed out," he says smugly. "Jiminie is by far my best player for this game. He will be a huge star, I'll make sure of that."

Just as he says that, people begin to cheer as his Songbird walks back out of backstage, dressed in an all black suit covered in gold sequins and lacing, his hair styled up and silvery blue contacts in his eyes. He was an absolute vision. 

"Wow. Amazing makeup noonas, Yoongi-ssi."

"Thank you. I only want the best for my Jiminie."

Soft gentle guitar began to filter from a musician on stage. And Jimin was given a silver and black microphone attached to a stand. Without any reason whatsoever, Yoongi felt an odd urge grip him. His gentle voice was like a lulling melody, luring him in like a siren would a lost fisherman at sea. 

"Hey, Yoongi-"

But he can't hear Shownu, only Jimin. A soft melody, swaying hips, lustrous yet innocent eyes. Eyes that were filled with such naivete that he felt the instinct to protect, to nurture. To hold close and never let go. Those eyes were his kryptonite, and they were kept right on his own. Jimin smiled and sang with more enthusiasm, and let his body work for him. Yoongi can't see much else beyond the faceless people around his club. He can only see silvery blue. 

The eyes of a predator. Luring in its prey.

Only this time, Yoongi felt like the prey.

Yoongi is literally gripped by that voice, sweet and velvety, like something you would hear on the way to Heaven. His legs stop him just shy of the stage. Other people have taken notice of him, but all he can focus on is his Songbird. 

 

I want you to be your light, baby

You should be your light

So you won't hurt anymore, so you can smile more

I want you to be your night, baby

You could be your night

I'll be honest with you tonight

 

Before Yoongi can blink, or even fathom thoughts, somebody is screaming. People begin to run, to panic. The sound of a door being shoved open and heavy footsteps can be heard in an almost military like fashion. The music stops and so does the singing. Someone slams into him and elbows him in the face just as the panicked voices of his lower officers can register in his brain.

"SM HAS BREACHED THE BUILDING!"

Through the blurry vision Yoongi is aware of only one thing that makes him panic. 

Jimin has disappeared. And he's nowhere to be seen.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q1: who do you think is SM's leader
> 
> Q2. Why did chanyeol and kyungsoo want to compete with Yoongi?
> 
> Q3: what happened to jiminie??
> 
> Q4(for funzies): what the eat jin is going on in Siberia??

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
